HIATUS Wooden Sticks
by freeflymore
Summary: HIATUS- "'If he ever comes up to you, say no.' The way she divulged this information was like one of those cheesy 'Say No to Drugs' commercials and I just started cracking up."
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: W. t. _F?_

**Edward POV**

"Seriously, Rose babe. What the _fuck_?" I shouted.

"Fuck? Hah, that's _so _funny Edward. Seeing as you won't be doing that to me for a while until you explain yourself!" she yelled back.

"Explain what?" I asked, bored. I was so sick and tired of this shit. She would catch me with some other girl, but it wasn't like we were exclusive or anything, and she knew that before we even started going out together. She was, like, the hottest chick on campus, but she was whiny as hell and just so high maintenance. I mean, every other night, we had to go out to dinner to some fancy, pansy ass restaurant where every waiter would fawn over her. I mean, I wasn't jealous or anything, cause I was the one tapping that ass, but seriously, she couldn't even downplay her pride at being so hot. Oh, and the best part, she gets to sleep around, whatever, but _I'm _not allowed to get any action from anyone but her.

"Don't give me that _look_ Edward. Edward! Look at me when I talk to you," she screeched. "We. Are. A. Couple. You and me. Us. You do know what a relationship is, right? You know, I don't even know why I bother, I mean –"

"Rosalie Hale," I cut in. "I thought I explained this before we even started going out. I. Am. Not. Exclusive. Do you know what _that_ means? It means that –"

"I know what it means, _Edward_," she growled. "But why can't we be together, ya know? Like normal people? Why are you such a womanizer?"

"Yeah, speaks the human reincarnation of Aphrodite!" I countered. "You sleep with any guy that's up to your standards and has the hots for you!"

"Take. It. Back!" she ground out.

"Nope, not gonna happen. Putting my foot down."

"Edward, you're going to have to choose. I'm not going to be the main course while you have about a dozen side dishes every night! Me or sex!"

"Rose. You know there isn't even a decision to be made..."

"Really?" she asked, beaming with excitement. "So it's done? We're officially 'together'?"

"Uh-huh, no." I gave her a pointed look, trying to convey to her that I was serious.

"SERIOUSLY?!" she screamed. "_Seriously?_ Same thing. Every time. Every boy. Every 'relationship.' All nothing." Towards the end, she even started sobbing. Well she wasn't going to pull one over me. I was used to this. When girls finally realized that I was serious about not being serious. But in the end, after all the threats, etc. they all came crawling back. Yup. I was just that good. "Fine, Edward. We're finished!" she yelled as she stomped out of my dorm room. What the _fuck_? Seriously, she's "dumping" me because she didn't realize that we weren't exclusive or whatever? Is this even considered dumping? What a girl, all whiny and shit.

_As we reached my dorm room, they were both excessively drunk. So drunk, that I was probably as sober as they were drunk. Knowing that this was what was going to happen tonight if I stayed sober, I silently chuckled to myself. Going to a bar and drinking coke the whole time was a definite plus if I came home with two smokin' hot chicks each time. When I opened the door, they both gasped and then began giggling. Let's just say that my dorm room wasn't exactly your typical dorm room. It was more of a mini apartment. With luscious wall-to-wall carpet that all my "dates" that I brought home would rub their feet over. Tonight's pick wasn't any different. After hours of dancing and grinding with me on the dance floor, they had taken their shoes off during the walk to my place. One of them was Lauren, a regular that Rose and I usually had threesomes with. She was so blonde, it rivaled Rose's straight, blonde hair, but in the end, no one beats Rose. The other, I forget what her name is, was brunette, and I'd been with her a few times before. She was pretty hot, and she was grinding on my rock-hard erection all night long while Lauren was behind me with her arms wound around my torso and grabbing onto the brunette breasts most of the time. It was pretty steamy right on the floor there, but I knew we would have twice as much fun in my room. I was broken out of my memory of only minutes ago when both Lauren and the brunette stopped whispering to each other and both started stripping._

_I couldn't choose who to watch. Between the two of them, it was a tie. Lauren, facing away from me, with her long, shapely, lean legs, had begun unzipping her skinny jeans and slowly sliding them off as she bent over to get them off easier, giving me a very appreciated view of her pink silk panties. The brunette, oh yeah, Jess, at the same time, began unbuttoning her top, which had been skin-tight, accentuated her very busty chest. As each button came undone, her breasts swelled even further away from her chest, which must have been atleast a C-cup. She pulled her shirt off completely as Lauren's pants reached the floor and she stepped out of them. Both were wearing matching pink bras and panties. When they both faced me and saw my lustful stare, they then turned to each other and began unclothing each other. Jess leaned down and began pulling off Lauren's shirt with her teeth. Lifting the bottom hem with her lips, while her hands rested on Lauren's hips, the brunette pulled up slowly as Lauren threw her head back in pleasure, feeling the brunette's bottom lip graze over her exposed skin. As the shirt was pulled all the way over her breasts, Lauren threw her arms up to make it easier for Jess to remove the clothing completely. When the shirt was off, I noticed that Lauren's bra was made of a deep purple lace. _Interesting..._ I thought. Lauren then moved her hands down to Jess's hips. The tips of her fingers slipped under the waist of the brunette's miniskirt and Lauren pulled down slightly, revealing the top of Jess's dark purple panties. _Oh. My. God. They switched panties!_ Lauren, really getting into the act, placed her cheek on the now revealed thigh of the brunette, and slid her cheek down Jess's leg as each in was freed from the skirt. When the skirt reached the floor, Jess stepped out of her skirt and Lauren stood up as Jess wrapped her arms around her middle. Reaching below, Lauren palmed Jess's pussy and Jess moaned with pleasure. _This. Is. So. _Hot_.

_Unable to watch anymore without touching one of them, I walked over to them. When I was only inches from them, they turned their faces towards me, glazed over with want. They let go of each other as I walked them to my bedroom, ignoring the clothing they had left on the floor. Lying on the bed, I beckoned them over. Jess took her place by my feet and Lauren positioned herself, facing Jess, over my face, knees spread apart, one on each side of my head. Jess watched, being a first timer in a threesome with the amazing Edward Cullen, and looked for signs of an opening._

_As Lauren lowered herself to my mouth, I pushed aside the silk of her panties, revealing her wet slit. Sliding a finger up and down her slit, teasing her. Moaning as I pushed my index finger into her hot center, she grinded onto my finger. I could feel my erection growing harder and harder as Lauren gasped from excitement. Slipping another and another finger into her, Lauren quickened her grinding until she almost reached the edge. As she got close, I pulled my fingers out and licked them clean, reveling in her taste. Whimpering from the loss of the feeling of my fingers inside her, Lauren lowered herself even closer to me so I could remove her panties, as she began unbuttoning my shirt. Once her panties were off, her slit came back down, closer to my mouth, and I jutted out my tongue and ran it up and down her slit, pausing on her clit and rubbing slowly, eliciting a moan from Lauren._

_As I thrust my tongue into her, she had all my buttons undone and began licking my torso, while riding my mouth. Seeing that this was almost too much for me to bear without finding my own release, Jess began taking off my pants. Unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, she released my cock instantly, since I was going commando tonight, knowing I would score as I always do. Gasping at me and all my glory, Jess lowered her mouth to me and kissed my tip while gripping the base with her hand. Licking my tip in circles, she moaned from my taste. Pretty soon, she took as much as me as she could into her mouth. Sucking, licking, and pumping me in her mouth, I came and emptied into her mouth. Before I came in her mouth, Lauren had already came twice while fucking my mouth. Needing her own release, Jess pulled off her panties and harshly grinded onto my hard member. Shivering for a few moments and getting accustomed to my size, she soon began pumping onto me. Raising her head from my chest and still grinding into my mouth, Lauren lifted up Jess's head. Jess had been occupied furiously thrusting against me and was now looking at Lauren with curiosity._

_Pulling Jess close, Lauren touched her lips with her own. Jess, reacting immediately, opened her mouth with hunger as Lauren thrust her tongue into Jess's mouth. With Jess fucking my cock, Lauren fucking my mouth, and them making out with each other, I came twice inside Jess as Jess and Lauren each came three times. Rolling off of me, Jess cuddled up next to Lauren on my bed._

_After a few minutes, Jess, more confident, became feeling up Lauren and fondling her breasts. Moaning quietly Lauren rolled over so that she was hovering over Jess as Jess continued kneading Lauren's breasts. Aroused, Lauren straddled Jess' hips and began grinding onto her as Jess continued, still. Leaning down, Lauren took Jess' bottom lip into her and sucked lightly, earning a moan from Jess, causing her to open her mouth to Lauren. As the two chicks began making out on my bed, I got up and sat on a chair in the corner of my room, watching them pleasure each other. I felt like such a horn dog, but then again, who else gets to watch two horny chicks make out with each other in front of them? _Scratch that, _finger_ each other_, I thought as Jess' hands moved lower and down to Lauren's hot spot, teasing her clit with one hand and inserting two fingers between her folds with the other. _Damn, that's hot! Edward Anthony Cullen scores again!

_As Jess set a rhythm with her fingers, while inserting another and another finger into Lauren, Lauren began thrusting quickly onto her. Soon enough, Lauren came so hard that her juices squirted all over Jess' hands. Thirstily, Jess brought her hand to her mouth and sucked it clean, causing my dick to spring to attention. _Damn, these two are going to kill me..._ I thought as I tentatively grabbed onto my sore cock. Slowly pumping myself, I began to pleasure myself while watching the two girls go at it. When Jess rolled her and Lauren over so that she was inbetween Lauren's legs while Lauren was on her back on the far edge of my bed, I reached down with my other hand and started massaging my balls. When Lauren began fingering Jess like Jess had been doing only moments before, my hand pumped faster and harder, squeezing my dick to feel like the tight walls of Jess' pussy. As Lauren, with her fingers still in Jess' folds, rolled them over, even closer to the edge of my bed, and began tasting Jess with her tongue, I came, wetting over my hand and the floor beneath me. Grabbing the nearest piece of clothing, I wiped up the floor and continued to watch my personal show. While Lauren began sucking on Jess' folds, Jess started moaning as her breath got heavier. Wrapping her fingers in Lauren's hair, Jess pulled Lauren infinitely closer to her pussy so as to get as much pleasure from this act as possible. Pulling out of Jess, Lauren began licking up Jess' stomach upwards to her breasts so as to give them their needed attention. Lauren latched her mouth onto one of Jess' erect nipples and began licking, tasting, and sucking while kneading her other breast with her hand. Groaning in pleasure, Jess slid her hands down, pulling Lauren's knees and legs tighter to her hips so that she had better access to her folds. Slipping her fingers into Lauren's opening, Jess started fingering Lauren again._

_Before either of them were able to climax, the front door to my dorm slammed open. Surprised by the loud noise, the two of them rolled dangerously over and off the side of my bed, landing on the ground hard in a heaping, sweaty tangle of limbs. As my door opened, I heard Rose purr, "Edward, I'm hot and bothered and I'm horny for you. I _need_ you, now!" When the lights in my room clicked on, Rose was standing in my doorway, eyes closed, while Jess and Lauren were shielding their eyes from the sudden brightness of the lights. Opening her eyes, Rose looked up and saw me, in all my naked glory, as she hungrily raked her eyes over my now _very_ erect dick. "Edward," she growled, while walking very sexily towards me, lust glazing her eyes. But when she got halfway towards me, she saw the pile on the side of my bed, better known as Jess and Lauren, and screamed. "Edward! Who are _they_?!"_

"_Rose, babe, their just for entertainment! You know that I only want you, they're just here to fill in the gaps. I didn't think I'd see you for a week!"_

"_That doesn't explain anything Edward! Out! Get out, you whores!" she screeched. Stumbling over each other to get up and gather their clothes, Lauren and Jess gave me apologetic looks and scrambled out of my dorm room._

_When the front door clicked closed, I turned to Rose. "Now what the hell was _that_ about? This was never a problem before."_

"_We've been dating for two years, Edward, I thought that you would stop this promiscuity by now and just be content with me," she whined. Snorting, I looked at her in astonishment._

"_Dating?! That's what you thought this was? This was only a good fuck. God, Rose, when did you get so damn sensitive?"_

"_Oh, like those two were as great a go as me? I mean, seriously, Edward, couldn't you see that they were lesbians?"_

"_Lesbians?" I wondered. _Huh, interesting...

"_Wait, you didn't know that? You were getting off while watching LESBIANS?" she started screaming. "I cannot believe this. This is _un_believable. Lesbians beat me out for pleasure and entertainment? Are you JOKING?" At this point, her voice was now a shrill whining in the back of my head, as I continued musing about the fact that I did it with two lesbians. This would be a story to tell Emmett._

"_Well, Edward? What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_What was that, hon? I'm sorry, I'm too tired for you tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"_

"_I can_not_ believe you," she finished. Quickly undressing, she slipped under my covers and curled up. Sighing, I joined her only moments later, knowing I was going to regret this in the morning._

Only moments after she had stormed out, she came racing back in, nearly hitting me with the door. Yup. Crawling back, just like always.

"STUPID, _stupid_, sophomore! I _hate_ you!" _Whoa, what the hell?_

"Yeah? Well you're a stupid junior!" I countered. _Wow, she's such a child_.

"I can_not_ believe that you lowered yourself to watching two horny, lesbian seniors finger fuck each other! It's not even real sex!"

"Hey! Don't _you_ question my manliness. I didn't watch the whole time..." I trailed off.

"You _what_?" she screeched. "You actually took part in that? With those... those... skanks?"

"Says you," I mumbled.

"That's it, Edward Anthony Cullen! This is over, _we_ are over!"

"Yeah, okay Rose," I said boredly, while trying to close the door, hoping to keep her out of my dorm forever.

"Don't you _dare_ close that door on me! I'm talking to you here!"

Slightly opening the door again in response, I sighed. "What?"

"_All_, and I mean, _all_, of Alaska Southwest is going to hear about you and those _lesbians_. Just you wait, everyone, even your little friend James that you like to dick around with, is going to be laughing in your face. _Laughing_. Do you hear that Edward? That's your reputation. Out. The. Window," she finished as she backed away from my door, making weird, obscene hand gestures.

Backing away steadily, steadily out of my life. _Thank God_, I thought while slamming the door.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: W. t. _H?_

**Rosalie POV**

Who did he think he was? Thinking he was going to get off that easily? I was going to ruin him. No. He was going to ruin himself. This little stunk with those hoes was not going to slip by me. He was going to pay. His actions _will_ come back to haunt him. I _would_ make sure of that.

But, how did I not see this coming? I mean, it's been two years since we 'got together.' And I'm a pretty smart girl. I mean, I was a sophomore and he was a freshman, but he was _hot_. I mean, you've gotta admit. He was on _fire_. Of course, it's obvious why I liked him and stayed with him this long, especially since there were some pretty fine pieces of meat throwing themselves at me. He was a good fuck, and was up for anything, anywhere, anytime. I mean, there was this one time where I gave him a blow job in school, in a public, open area...

"_Hey, Edward, what's up?" I hummed. I couldn't believe it. I had caught the hottest guy in school. I mean, yeah, he was a freshman, but who cares? Every girl was after him and I wanted him to be mine to play with. Just looking at him made me wet. We'd already gone on a few dates and did it several times, but he made it clear that we were 'non-exclusive' so I didn't have to be 'stuck' with him all the time. I mean, duh, I know that I'm hot and he understands the complications of being a 'thing' so I let it slide and knew that I would thank him for this clarification later. Especially when we get down and dirty and start with the threesomes I was planning on starting up. I mean, what's fun about a normal fuck with one person? Three people, even four, make it plain kinky!_

"_Hey, Rose," he answered. "Not much, just eating my lunch, although I'd prefer that it was you," he hinted. Shuddering, I thought_, This is what I love about him. When he talks dirty it's just so sexy!_ Man, I really wanna do him, right now. But I guess it would be too early for those kinds of displays. But..._

"_Hey, Ed, can I try something?"_

"_Like what, Rose? It's not like we can do anything now. We're in the middle of the cafeteria!" Yeah, cause that was _so_ gonna stop me from having my fun..._

"_Well, that's the point. I wanna try something okay?"_

"_Um," he hesitated. As I ran my finger up his leg, from his knee to a spot just below his growing erection, he gulped. "Sure," he choked out. Winner, winner, chicken dinner! Man, that movie was rubbing off on me..._

_Climbing under the table, I kneeled between his legs. I could see it now. He was continuing to eat his food, but was internally freaking out, this was a new thing, and I was playing with him. But his bulging eyes would be giving him away as to what was going on. Something was different and it was me. Under the table. Moving closer, I saw his cock spring up in happiness. Slowly undoing his button and unzipping his jeans, I released him from his confines. _Damn, he's going commando! How hot is that? _He was definitely going to pay me back later... As I leaned closer, I gripped him with one hand, and blew a breath over the tip of his dick. Groaning, Edward shifted his hips towards me._

_Inwardly chuckling, I licked his head, causing his hips to buck violently. As if punishing him, I removed my tongue until he stopped. Teasingly, I joked, "Edward, if you can't control yourself, I won't do this. Cause if you can't control yourself, you'll attract attention, and you don't want everyone to know about this, now do you?" Listening to me, he gripped both sides of his chair so as to keep himself from moving. Going back to what I was doing, I began licking his head again. His pre-come was delicious and I wanted more. Ever so slowly, I placed the tip of his cock in my mouth. Lightly licking his head in circles, I began pumping his shaft with my hand._

_Although he tried to stop himself, he slowly rocked rhythmically to my hand. As my hand pumped slightly faster, I engulfed as much of his penis in my mouth as I could. I kept licking him in time to the steady pumping of my hand. When I started sucking on his, I pumped harder and faster with my hand, making him moan with pleasure. As I started moving my head back and forth, causing the tip of his dick to slip almost out of my mouth and then back in, as I continued to suck on him, while still pumping furiously, Edward's excitement built. When he climaxed, he came in my mouth violently. He tasted oh-so-good and I swallowed him greedily. When I was done licking up every drop of his come, his pants and my face were as spotless as they were before we started. Crawling back to the edge of the table, I climbed back in my seat and continued eating my lunch._

As my memory came to an end, a large and bulking figure ran into me, nearly knocking me over. When I looked up, whoever it was started stuttering an apology. _Damn sun! I can't see a damn thing and this guy won't even look me straight in the face!_

"Hey, ya know... I'm really sorry, I didn't see you standing there and I was looking where I was going, and ..." he continued to ramble on.

"Who do you think you are? Running into _me_?" I demanded.

"Um, E-Emmett. Emmett McCarty." _Hmmm... I could totally get back at Edward through Emmett... Except he's a man whore just like his cousin. But then again, Edward thought he's gotten rid of me forever, well, he's not gonna get off that easily!_

Turning on my charm, I smiled, "Well, hi Emmett. I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Uh, yeah. I know. Edward said you dumped him because he was with two lesbians. So, did he really get with two lesbos?" he asked, grinning like a complete goof.

"Uh, yeah! It was totally disgusting. I mean, they were fingering each other and he was sitting in the corner watching, like a complete perv!" I put in, hoping Edward's actions would disgust him as much as they disgusted me. To the contrary, Emmett's smile grew even wider.

"Seriously? Man, Edward deserves some props! Lesbians? W.O.W!"

"Ugh! What is wrong with boys?" I screamed at Emmett's retreating form. Although he was hell-bent on sticking to his playboy agenda, I was going to capture him and make him my new boy toy, just to piss off Edward. It would work. I know it will. I mean, he can't resist me forever now can he? Before it was too late, I raced up behind Emmett and pulled him behind one of the campus buildings.

"Dude, what the hell? Where are you taking me? Ya know, rape is a crime unless you're a foxy chick, which you probably aren't," Emmett stating, with his back to me. He obviously didn't see me come up behind him, or else he wouldn't have said _any_ of what he just said. Turning around, he finished, "If you really _do_ wanna rape me, you better be a good fuck or else this is just retarded. Holy _fuck!_"

"Hello, handsome. Did you just say fuck? Because if you want, I'd fuck you right now."

"Shit! Rosalie Hale! You just broke up with my cousin and you're jumping me already? Wow, that was fast." After another moment of thought, he added, "And _hot_, you can jump me anytime, sweet cheeks." He obviously thought I was joking because he had this smug grin on his face, but when I stalked up to him and cupped his balls through his jeans with my hand, that grin disappeared as he gulped.

"I kid you not, I _want_ to fuck you. Now."

"_Shit_," he murmured. Quickly grabbing me by my waist, he spun us around and pushed me up against the building's wall. _Damn, he's fast. And strong! Yum._ Running his big hand up my calf, to my thigh and under my jean mini skirt, he palmed my _extremely_ wet pussy through my panties. "_Fuck _yes."

"Emmett, fuck me. Hard." He unzipped his pants, his rock hard erection popping out. _Commando, just like Edward_. _Stop. Stop thinking of Edward. He's nothing. Remember? Trash. His. Rep._ Emmett came closer and rubbed his cock against my soaking panties, causing them to just get wetter and wetter.

"What was that Rose?" _Damn, he's good._

"Fuck," I panted, "Me. Now!" Obligingly, he pushed my lace panties aside and lowered me onto him. Because he was so big, he used his fingers to stretch my opening to help his large dick slide in. _Oh, fuck! He's huge! But, hot damn, it feels so good!_ Holding onto his shoulders, I slid even further down onto him. As he lifted me up by my waist, he almost slid all the way out of me. I whimpered from the loss of him in me and he pulled me back onto him. Frantically, he kept pumping into me by physically picking me up off him and thrusting me back onto him. This had to be, by far, the best fuck I'd ever had. Hands down. Behind a campus building. In public. Right after a sloppy break up. As I came, my come violently squirted all over him. After we rode out my orgasm, Emmett pushed me back up against the wall, and held me against it. As soon as I was comfortable, he thrusted into me, using the wall to keep me steady. _Oh, god!_ This was heaven. I came once more, right before he did.

When he slid out of me, I felt empty. _What the hell? Is this what rebound sex feels like? Am I seriously considering going out with Emmett? Oh, yeah, that's right, the plan! Make Edward look like the ass he really is_. But then again, Emmett had been relatively gentler than Edward with me than Edward ever was. He never said anything dirty or condescending. He was perfect.

Nervously, Emmett interrupted my thoughts by saying a quick, "Bye Rose," and left. I sank to the ground. What was this? I didn't really know Emmett that well, and this was just a spur of the moment thing, but I felt so connected with him. Like we were one when he was inside of me. We fit so perfectly and our five minute quickie was like the world to me now, and it was the best fuck I'd ever had. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

I needed to talk to Jasper. I mean, he was my brother and all, but he was my closest friend, and the only guy I could talk to and get an honest, non-sexual response from. Jogging, yes jogging, that's how important this was, I got to his dorm in less than two minutes. Quickly knocking on his door, letting him know I was coming in, I then walked in. _Ugh, oh my hell? Ew! That's totally nasty, Jas!_ Backing out and shielding my eyes, I closed his door behind me.

For the second time today, I sunk to the floor. That was nasty, gross, disgusting, vomit-worthy. Ugh, catching my brother in the throws of sex was the worst vision I have ever seen. Trying to block out my memory and erase that picture forever, I didn't notice when his door opened. I vaguely felt someone pull me up by my arms and walk me into my brother's dorm. When I snapped out of it, I looked around and saw a short and pixie-like girl standing in front of me. _Oh god, was that her I just saw naked with my brother?_

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. Can I help you?"

"Um," I started, shifting from one foot to the other, "yeah, I was looking for my, uh, brother, Jasper."

"Oh! So you must be Rosalie! Well, hi, I'm Jasper's girlfriend."

"Oh, hi, um, Alice right?"

"Yeah," she beamed. "I think we're going to be great friends," she confided. "Jazzy! Rosalie's here!"

"Alice, I can hear that. You don't need to shout at me," Jasper answered as he walked out of his room. Turning to me, he said, "Guess I should've locked the door, huh?"

"Well, duh! You never know when I'll come walking around numskull!"

"Geez, Rose, that's only a bit harsh. What happened to your mojo?"

"It was stolen," I whined.

"Mojo?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Ali, Rose has a way with offending people and she's lost her insulting mojo. Now, Rose, what's wrong?"

"I dumped Edward." Alice gasped. _She knew about Edward?_

"Really?" she whispered. "But you guys were together for, like, two years right?"

"Um, yeah. Anyway, I just got tired of his shit and his sleeping around and just pulled the plug. But, I, uh, think I met the one today. Alice do you think you can help with girl stuff? I, mean, I've never really had a girl friend before..."

"I'd love to!" she screeched, while jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Down, Ali-bunny!" Jasper mock scolded.

"Oh-em-gee! You totally need to meet my roommates Bella and Angela! We can totally girl-ify you! See, Bella grew up parenting her parents and Angela and I girl-ified her a couple months ago! Now it's your turn!"

"Whoa, Jasper's right. Down, Ali-bunny!"

Grabbing her purse, Alice walked towards me, pushed me out the door and pulled me down the hall, shouting behind her, "Bye Jazzy, see ya tonight!"

"Where are you taking me Alice?" I grumbled.

"To mi casa that I share with Bella and Angela. Operation Girl-ify is underway!"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Who are you?

**Bella POV**

I woke to the frantic pounding on my front door. Okay, so it wasn't really _my_ front door, but what the hell? _Who the fuck goes around knocking on people's doors at ten in the morning? Can't a person get a decent amount of sleep around here, or do they just think that cause I'm in college I won't need my beauty sleep? What the fuck? Can't they see I don't want to answer the door?_

"Go away..." I croaked, throwing the pillow at the door. I had an extremely hard night last night. I had just flown in from Seattle and was still a bit off on the time difference. Although the school year had already started, I got here during the second week of school so I didn't miss much. My stupid dad had the idea that I couldn't go to college in Washington and stay at home anymore and had me transfer to Alaska Southwest. _Obviously_ that wasn't the brightest idea, and I was now totally off balance. But now it was the weekend just after Thanksgiving and a painful visit to my dad's and the alcohol was starting to get to me.

Since I wasn't expected in my classes until tomorrow, I was going to take today as my official "Adjust to Alaska Time" day, but my roommates Angela and Alice weren't taking no for an answer and put together a last minute, small get-together party of our closest friends. And now, at ten in the morning, some idiot was pounding on my door while I was lying here on the couch with a killer hangover and beer bottles and cups scattered all over the floor.

Groaning, I sat up and held my head still, moaning from the sudden movement of my head. _Ugh. It feels like my brain is rolling around in my skull every time I move my head... damn, damn, damn, should _not_ have listened to stupid Alice and drunk so much beer. Ow, my head..._ Pulling opened the front door quickly, I almost hit myself with it, causing Alice's fist to collide with my forehead. The sheer force of her surprisingly strong arm sent me backwards, landing on my ass in the middle of the foyer. Slowly, I shakily stood up, to the humor of Alice and whoever was with her.

"What the _fuck_, Alice?" I moaned, as I rubbed my poor butt.

Giggling, she replied, "Bella, wakey wakey sleepy head!"

"Ugh, tone it down a bit. Thanks to your 'special' beer that you shoved down my throat last night, I've got a killer hangover and you are definitely _not_ helping!" Turning to the leggy blonde next to her, I nearly shouted, "And who are you and what the hell are you _looking at_?!"

"Um, hi. I'm Rosalie Hale. And, what exactly happened here?" she questioned, giving our cozy little home a once over.

"Oh, here?" I replied, waving my hand over the mess that was a result from last night's party. "This would be Casa del Alice, Angela, and Bella. And _that_ would be the mess from their stupid drinking party from last night. Where Bella got dangerously drunk and other unmentionable things. Anyway, Alice, when are you gonna clean up your fucking mess?"

"I like her already, Alice," Rosalie stated.

"Oh, shut it, Rose. Bella! You said you'd help clean!" Alice whined.

"When did that happen? When I was sloppy drunk with one of your _friend's_ hands halfway up my shirt? Oh, yeah, let me remind you to never invite that boy to another party that I'm going to. He was majorly freaky and I don't want his grimy hands to try and feel me up ever again."

"I'll help clean. Alice promised to, uh, get you and Angela to help girl-ify me?"

"Ah, I see," I responded. Checking out Rosalie, I noticed that she was super model hot. I mean, a guy's wet dream. Seriously, she needed my help to be girl-ified? Seriously? Looking down at myself, I felt intensely bland. I mean, my creamy pale skin was no comparison to her glowing, almost tan body. Standing here in my lace boy shorts, matching bra and camisole, I felt like a toad. With Alice and Rosalie, in perfect wardrobes and makeup, I felt obscurely plain and ugly.

"Yeah! She is like a total babe but hangs in a car garage. Can you believe it?!" Alice screeched.

"Oh, yeah, totally?" I had no idea how to answer this. I mean, I needed some major help being girl-ified myself. I'd never really had any girl friends so Rose and I were going through this together. "Rose, do you mind if I call you that? Rose, I need as much help as you. Evidently, I'm too much of a nerd."

Laughing, Rose walked in and started helping me clean up the mess in the living room. Alice began dancing around and chattering about all the torture she was going to put us through. But we had some extra time before we were in for Operation Girl-ify since we were going to wait for Angela. After one phone call, three minutes of intense screeching and screaming and shrieking, and lots of pokes and pinches from Alice, Angela agreed to meet back at our place and help Rose and I out.

"Soooo, what was the whole showing up at Jasper's thing for? Ya know, when you kinda interrupted us? I mean, really, you never got to it..."

"Oh, well, I, uh, had dumped Edward and then met this incredibly hot guy and we fucked behind the school, and well..." Rose trailed off.

"Are you kidding? You're not going to finish that sentence?" I wailed.

"Um, well as I told Alice before, I think I've found the one and I don't know what to do. Especially since I just broke up with my boyfriend of two years. Do you know him? I'm a junior, but he's a sophomore..."

"Um, yeah, I'm a sophomore, too. I'm kinda new so I don't know if I know him. I mean, I transferred in during the beginning of the year, so yeah..."

"Okay, well his name is Edward Cullen."

"Oh. I've never heard of him. Why?"

"Well, Bella, I'm going to warn you: he's a major player and womanizer and I just couldn't put up with him anymore. If he ever comes up to you, say no!" The way she divulged this information was like one of those cheesy "Say No to Drugs" commercials and I just started cracking up. "Bella, this is serious!"

"I, I know!" I gasped in between laughs. "Stay away from man candy, got it!" I finished, snapping my hand to my forehead in a mock salute.

"Oh, you're just _so_ funny Bella!" Rose said sarcastically.

After a couple of hours of just hanging out with Rose and Alice, my hangover wore off and we got down to business, talking about guys and gossiping about celebrities. It ended up that it was Rose that needed to be girl-ified, but me, and that Rose just had a tough shell that needed to be cracked. So, once Rose passed Alice's girl test, they turned their claws to me. _Let the torture begin!_

**Edward POV**

_Wow. That was pretty amazing. I mean, it wasn't that great of an orgasm, but it was pretty good sex_, I thought as I lay next to Tanya, a strawberry blonde that was a regular to my threesomes with Rose. _I'm surprised Rose hasn't attacked my rep yet. I mean, she looked all menacing and stuff and she said she was going to trash me, but nothing so far._

Getting up, I got dressed and then headed out of Tanya's dorm. Taking out my cell, I dialed Emmett. He was my cousin, but he was my best friend, too. A sleepy voice answered on the other end.

"Emmett's phone."

"Hey, Em, where are you?"

"Oh, hey Edward. I'm at the weight room, why?"

"Yeah, well I was wondering, remember what I told you about what happened with Rose?"

"What, what do you mean, Rose?" Emmett panicked. _Whoa, what was that? I know you had a crush on little Rosie, but whoa! I didn't know you still liked her... I mean, I told you that she's all clingy and you still want her? I mean, she was the reason you became a player? You did that to show her up when she rejected you? But what's this?_

"Em, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, what about Rose?" Although his voice was calm, it still had an anxious undertone to it. _Wonder what that's about_...

"Yeah, did she spread any rumors or anything about me?"

"Uhh, well, no." Huh...

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" he snapped.

"Whoa, geez, calm down. Have you seen her today?"

"No, no! Why would you think that?"

"Uh, because we all go to the same school..?"

"Oh, right, no I haven't. Good luck with her!" _Click_. He hung up? He hung up on me?! What the hell?

As I turned the corner to get to the music building, I saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I'd never seen her before so she must've been new, but then again, I never took this route to the music building... But, she was with Rose. _Damn_. And Rose's brother's girlfriend. _Double damn._ Now there was no possible way I could get her to do _anything _with me. She's most likely brainwashed. _But damn, she's hot!_ And she was laughing with those two! What the hell? Who could be friends with them? Whatever. I'd figure out who she is eventually...

As I passed the music building, I found myself following the three girls, hoping to find out who the third one was. When they walked up to the dance studio, Rose and the other broke off and said goodbye to my siren and went in. As she kept walking she turned on me and I nearly walked into her.

"Who the hell are you and why do you think it's alright to follow me, you creep?" she hissed. She looked so cute angry. Stuttering, I couldn't come up with a legitimate answer and just continued to look at her, letting my eyes wander down her body, landing on her breasts. _God, they're huge!_ Catching my gaze, she looked down and then snapped her head back up. As I looked back up at her, waiting for what she would say, her fist connected with my nose, causing my head to snap back. The bone in my nose had cracked as her hand made contact with it and blood was now spilling down my face. _Shit, how am I going to explain this to Carlisle?_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Once a Ho, Always a Ho

**Bella POV**

Ugh. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see some really hot guy checking me out as I walked with Rose and Alice to the dance studio, where they had their first class of the day, er, afternoon. Still not having my classes start up until tomorrow, I kept walking, spotting a little clearing where I could sit and read a book until Rose and Alice were done in the studio. But then again, maybe not since this guy thought that he could be all creepy and follow me.

Turning around, I spat, "Who the _hell _are you and why do you think it's alright to follow me, you _creep_!" Waiting for him to reply, I noticed that he was staring at my breasts. _Ew, what a freak. Horny, little bastard!_ Pulling back my fist, I put all my weight behind me and punched him clear in the nose. I heard a bone crack and blood began to flow down his face. He looked up at me with a shocked, yet "oh shit" expression. _Yeah, oh shit is right! You don't see a girl punching the lights out of a creep everyday, now do ya?_

Spinning back to face the meadow I was originally headed for, I ran away from the creeper that was following me. _Shit, did I seriously just punch that extremely hot guy that was probably just going to ask my name? Damn, why do I have to think these things through _after_ I do them? Why was I such an idiot and got trashed drunk last night? Stupid hangover is making my brain all fuzzy_...

Stopping midstep, I nearly fell flat on my face, but at the last second, someone caught me, breaking my fall. _Holy hell. Where did they come from?_ Grabbing on to the person's arm, I stood upright, getting back my balance. Turning to properly thank them, I was looking straight into the warmest eyes I've ever seen. _Shit, did I just stop breathing?_ Gasping, I traced this stranger's face with my eyes. And was he _damn_ gorgeous? Definitely. Why are hot guys all over _me_ today?

As I looked at him, I raked my eyes over his sculpted body. Man, did he work out. _Damn, man candy!_ Taking the whole sight of this hunk of meat in, I realized that this was the freak that kept trying to feel me up yesterday. _Ew, what a sicko!_ Slapping him, I turned to run again, but his arm stopped me.

"Wait, Bella!" a low, husky voice shouted.

Spinning around with wide, shocked eyes, I spat, "Yes, nice to meet you too, it would also be nice to know who _you_ are!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it last night. And I'm sorry about the whole grabby thing last night, too. I was pretty smashed and wasn't thinking clearly. I wanted to find you and apologize and hopefully talk so that maybe we can go on a date sometime?" _Smooth. Real smooth, stalker!_

"Oh, okay, so you stalked me?"

"What? No! What are you talking about? I just saw you out of the corner of my eye and decided to come and introduce myself. I'm Jacob Black, by the way," he stated, while extending his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. And no, Black, I won't go on a date with you."

"Well, why not?" he snorted as if I had just told him that I had seven heads and gave me a devilish grin, as he cocked his head to the side. _Yeah, as if that'll get you any points with me. Psht! You aren't getting any action from _this_ girl!_

"I don't think so. Especially since you are only asking to make your apology for groping me seem legit. I don't think so. So back off. I've had enough creepers for one day, thank you very much!" And with that, I turned around and stomped off.

_Who do these guys think they are? Some college campus gods? Well, I guess they could be, I mean they are totally HOT enough. Okay, Bella, don't go there, that'll just get you more trouble. You don't need anymore sleazy cheeseballs trying to feel you up, so just ignore them and they'll eventually take the hint and leave you alone..._

As I turned another corner, I ran smack into the guy that I had just ran away from punching. _Shit. What the hell? Not him again!_

"Uh, sorry, my bad," I squeaked, trying to scoot around him and out of sight. But when his arm shot out and grabbed me, he said, "Hey, you're the girl that punched me! Wait, stop!" The instant our skin made contact, it was like a sharp lightening bolt sizzled up my arm.

Shaking it off as a minor shock, I excused, "Um, yeah, sorry about that. I mean, yeah, well it was justified." Getting defensive, I added, "What do you want, perv?"

"Oh, well, sure. But, um, I can't exactly drive with blood streaming down my face and it would be distracting, can you just drive me to the hospital? My dad works there, so it won't be a big deal, you can just drop me off, I just want to explain myself on the way, is that okay?"

"Uh, I, uh–" _Ugh, get it together Swan! He's just a hot, international model-looking guy, I mean what's the big deal? He's only talking to you and asking to explain himself._ "Uh, sure."

"Great, where's your car?" _Shit! I can't do this now! My car's all the way back at the house!_

"Uh, well, it's not here, how about I just take your car so that when you're done you can drive back in it?"

"Well what about you? Don't you have classes?" _Oh, now you want to act civilized instead of some slobbering caveman._

"I don't have any today. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Okay...?" As we walked to his car, it was silent, but the minute we were in his car, strapped in, with the engine running, he started talking.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't really mean to follow you, it's just, that, well, I really don't know how to explain it, I was walking and I just kept walking until it was just you and me, and then you spun around. And that's where I got punched."

"Ooh, excellent explanation, I can tell that you passed high school for your amazing analyzing skills," I commented sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm sorry I can't explain why I was pulled to you, nor the shock that I felt when we touched, it's just that I know it's something, I don't know what, but you're beautiful and I was just pulled towards you," he blurted. _Oh, shit. Beautiful? Is that really what he thought? This insanely hot guy that's probably got over half the female population swooning from just a look their way? No. Fucking. Way._

"Hey, buddy. Flattery won't get you anywhere. I know what you are, you are a major player and I'm not falling for it. I already got groped by a sleazoid last night at my friends' party when I got trashed, so I don't need anyone else throwing themselves at me."

"What? Some guy just tried to cop a feel? Who does he think he is? What's his name, I'm gonna hurt him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there. Why does it all suddenly matter?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, I know that when I first saw you, my initial thought was sending off alerts on my "Hottie Radar" but then when I started feeling this pull, and when we touched, it was like a connection of some sort. I don't know. But I feel like I want to protect you. It's... different."

"Well. That is pretty far-fetched. Are you seriously trying to pull that one over on me? I've heard that line so many times before: 'I thought we had a thing' or 'We had a connection that no one else can find' or something freaky like that. Yeah, guys have used a line like that to try and get in my pants multiple times. I can handle myself."

"Just... just tell me his name," he ground out, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Jacob Black." _Maybe now they'll both forget about me and fight it out until one of them can't stand and then I'll never see the creepers ever again!_

"Thank you."

"Oh, and since you seem to want to beat the shit out of this guy and claim that we have a 'connection' of sorts, I still haven't caught your name yet." _I can't believe I just said that. I'm actually being bold enough to get this guy's name and possibly number? Although, he does just wanna get in your pants, but so what? A night with this guy is totally worth the meltdown afterwards. Aw, he's so cute when he looks frustrated! I could get used to looking at him... What? No. Just a ... a one time thing. Right?_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it. Edward Cullen. And you are?" _Holy fucking mother fucker, I'm so dead!_

"Um, I'm sorry, I forgot that I need to, uh, meet up with my, uh, um, my uh, my father, uh, _now_! I'm really sorry, but I can't drive you to the hospital. I'm sure you'll make it, just uh, yeah. I've really gotta go, my dad'll flip a shit if I'm late. See ya some other time, uh, Edward." With that, I jumped out and slammed the door behind me. _Shit, shit, shit. So this was the smooth-talking Edward Cullen. Damn, Rose and Alice are going to kill me for just looking at him, let alone having a conversation with him._

After running for five minutes straight, I made it to the Casa del Is-ange-lice. Sinking to the floor against the front door, I heaved a sigh. I had just survived my first conversation with the infamous Edward Cullen. And I made it unscathed! Props for Bella! _Ouch! Damn, even in flats that hurts. I'm surprised I didn't trip at all. I guess adrenaline really does save lives... I don't know how Alice and Rose do it..._

Flipping out my cell, I quickly texted Alice:

_I just met the Bitch and ran into a creeper. Help!_

_Great_, I thought when Alice texted back seconds later:

_Meet us at home, we'll be there in five._

_Damn. Why do they have to be here so quickly? God, I need to stop hyperventilating! Okay, girl, calm down, deep breathing. He's only the hottest guy you've ever met. And then the whole trying to convince you that he was the one. Ugh! Stop thinking about him! You've only been here for two months, and you've already had issues with the boys here._

As I began hitting the back of my head against the door in an attempt to rid my mind of images of _Edward_, it opened, causing me to fall backwards and land on my back. I close my eyes as I hit the ground, I felt Rose and Alice standing over me inquisitively.

"Whatcha doin' down there?" Alice. I didn't answer, still attempting to get Edward out of my head.

"Think she's dead?" Rose asked. Nudging me with her foot, she pointed out, "See! She's not responding to stimulation!" As she pushed me harder with her foot, I grabbed her calf, causing her to shriek in surprise. Laughing, I opened my eyes, earning a death glare from Rose.

"Is that any way to tease your friends?" I teased.

"Hah, wow Rosie. Bella gave you quite a scare, didn't she?"

"Oh shut up, ya little pixie," Rosalie grumbled.

"So..." I started.

"Yes, Bella. So, you've met the infamous Edward Cullen, aka the Bitch." Rose pondered this while nibbling on her thumb. "What did he say?"

"Oh, yes, details Bells!"

"No, bad Alice. This isn't good. He probably just wants to screw her because she's fresh meat."

"Oh, you sure?" Alice pouted.

"Guys, it was after you went into the dance studio. I felt somebody following me. And it wasn't creepy stalker follow, it was more like, lovesick puppy follow. I don't know. And I turned around and there was a person behind me and I punched him. And then he tried to explain he wasn't a stalker and then he was really nice and polite and introduced himself and insisted that we had a connection, especially when he grabbed my arm, he said that he _felt_ something," I breathed, taking a big breath after not taking one while I explained to Alice and Rose.

"So, you mean... he didn't hit on you?"

"No, not once. And he didn't say anything suggestive or layered with innuendos either."

"Fuck me silly, Rosie, I thought you said he was dangerous!"

"Well he is!" she responded indignantly.

"He seemed harmless..." I murmured.

"Don't let that fool you Bella. It's probably a new technique he's using to lure in innocent girls." Was that jealousy that laced her voice? _Nah, can't be, who would be jealous of me? Especially Rosalie Hale of all women._


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Take That, Fuckers

**Jacob POV**

_Damn, that girl is sexyyy! Who is that hot mama? Are her legs really that long close-up? Must. Get. In. Her. Pants!_ Fanning myself like a swooning Jonas Brothers groupie, I continued to stare at the extremely hot girl that was crossing the campus, arm-in-arm with Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. _Damn, it's like the dream team of sex icons. My God, Charlie's Angels are here! More like, _my_ angels._ As the trio turned towards the dance studio as I was walking to the mini park area of campus, I saw her. The girl with those bodacious legs faced in my direction. _Hot damn, it's the chick that I got to second base with last night! Wow, must get back into that love connection!_

Meandering my way over to her without looking like a stalker, I watched her every move. The way her hips moved tantalizingly from side to side. God, was she ever a goddess. The things I would get her to do in bed with those legs of hers. I made a promise to do everything humanly possible to persuade her to let me in. Metaphorically and physically.

Reaching her just in time to catch her from a fall, I wrapped my arms around her. And damn, did she ever check me out. I could feel the curved outline of her body even through the several layers of clothing she was wearing. _Wow, she's even better looking up close_. And then she slapped me. _What the fuck? Where did that come from? Did Alice tell her about my notoriety with girls?_ Grabbing her arm and spinning her around so she couldn't run away again, like she did last night, I urged, "Wait, Bella!"

And boy did she ever throw that crap back in my face, calling me a stalker. Okay, first she _slaps_ me and then calls _me_ a stalker. As if. I quickly thought up an excuse that included the usual BS and tacked on a smile that passed most girls standards. Afraid this girl isn't one of them. She rounded on me in an instant and stomped away. _Bitch. I will make sure that she becomes mine at some point._

As my eyes followed her, I saw that she walked right into Cullen. _Hah. She's going to get a mouthful! Literally. He'll probably have her on her knees one minute and out on the curb the next. We'll see how she likes _them_ apples. Now Cullen is one man I know that gets the job done. Ah! He's already workin' his magic. He is one damn good role model._

**RPOV**

_That slimeball! He thought he could grope Bella last night and then just ask her on a date today when she didn't even know his name? Who does he think he is? That Jacob Black is definitely going to get his shit not only handed to him, but thrown in his face. And then there's Edward. Why the fuck does she get his _special_ attention? What makes him think that he has a connection with _her_? What, am I just not good enough? But some average, plain-Jane is?_

Sighing, I realized the reality of my situation. Obviously he liked Bella, she _was_ plain Jane and she was different and new. What else could be better than innocent, raw meat? _The soul connection thing, it's gotta be a new technique, right?_ Well, whatever this 'thing' they have is not my business. Fine. If he thinks he's going to reel Bella in and snatch her heart away like he's done to so many other innocent girls, then he's going to have to go through me. I'm not even going to bother with the plan to make him look like a douche, he can do that on his own.

Although, I _could_ continue what I started with Emmett... he was a pretty good fuck. Much better than his twig of a cousin, _Edward_.

**APOV**

"Wait, Angie, you and _Ben_?" I nearly screamed.

"Ali, can you _please_ keep it down? It isn't official yet, ya know? He wants to keep it on the down low at first too."

"Oh, stop whispering, you big baby! This is something we have to celebrate for! Come on. We've got to get Bella and Rosalie! We _have_ to go out. Ya know, a sort-of bachelorette party. Since this is kinda like the last time you'll be out dancing with guys that's not Ben."

"Alice! You are the coolest. I'll go call Bella, but does Rosalie really have to come?"

"Oh, Angela, you have _got_ to be kidding me! What's wrong with Rosalie?" I demanded.

"Well, she's kinda scary?" As if that lame excuse was gonna keep me from bringing Rose. She didn't have any real friends and we were her first.

"Come on," I whined, "she needs us to be her friends. Just try?"

"Fine, you know I can't refuse that pout!"

"ALRIGHT! Party on Friday night. Meet us at the usual place, kay?"

"Sure, Bunny."

"Hah, alright. Remember. Two nights, Ange!"

**EPOV**

Okay, I really need to stop. Stop thinking. Of _her_. I didn't even get her name. When I think back on it, she really was the prettiest girl I'd ever met. Exactly. Not hot. _Pretty_. What is wrong with me? So now I'm back to hitting myself in the head to attempt to get rid of the images assaulting my brain. Touching her was like setting myself on fire.

**Emmett POV**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._ The annoying ring tone on my cell startled me awake, causing me to hit my head on the shelf above my pillow. Flipping my phone open, the little screen alerted me that I had '_one missed call_' as if I didn't already know that. _Stupid piece of shit woke me up_. Pressing the random buttons to call my voicemail, I yawned. _Why do you have to dial *86 to get voicemail? Why not, like #36, my jersey number?_

"Hi, uh, Emmett right?" the voice on my phone said. It was a bit static-y and I could barely hear who was talking since they were talking quiet as hell. A phrase that went something like '_No shirt Sherlock_' was going through my head. "Well, it's ... And I was wondering if you wanted to ... out sometime. I liked those ... from you the other day, well I mean, that quick ... was, uh, really ... and I would like to do it again sometime. Anyway, call." _Well who the hell was that? Stupid piece of shit can't get reception and half the message was all static and blank and shit._

As I scrolled through my missed calls numbers, the last call I got was from some number I'd never seen before. _Who the fuck is calling me and leaving random messages about doing something again? I wonder what we did... It was definitely a girl, so it was probably a fun night. But who?_

It was then when my phone started ringing again. "Emmett."

"Hey," a breathy voice answered. _Who the fuck?_ "This one is all for you, baby." I _know_ that voice. It was the one from the voicemail!

And then, I heard it. _Was it really _that_? Was that... a moan?_ And then I heard it again. Yup. Definitely a moan. Whoever this was was really enjoying giving me an audible show. Slipping my hand into my boxers, I gripped my already hard length. "Right here with ya, babe," I groaned into the phone as the girl on the other end moaned again. _God, I need a visual!_ Immediately, visions of Rosalie filled my mind. Damn, did she ever look sexy underneath me in my fantasy.

Squeezing my cock several times at the base almost made me come immediately. Slowly moving my fist up and down my shaft, I started bucking my hips. As the girl began panting, my hand went faster and faster until I was slamming into my fist. When she screamed a hoarse 'Emmett' into the phone, projectile was flying around the room as I came.

"Thanks for another mind-shattering orgasm, Em." And then she hung up. Yet that had no effect on me, because the second she uttered the word 'orgasm' I came again without any... momentum. _Fuck._

**Jasper POV**

"Yes! Yes!" she was screaming. _Damn, she's going to make me come prematurely!_ Too bad for me because she had just come, triggering my orgasm.

As we lay there cuddling, I teased, "Shouldn't it be _me_ saying yes to _you_?"

"Shut up, Jazzy," she answered. "You know you're coming whether or not you want to right?"

"Of course I know that. She's my friend too."

"Good," Alice responded, "just making sure you knew. Cause you're my bitch."

"You _know_ it," I said huskily, while licking the outer shell of her ear. She shivered in response and rolled over in my arms, lust filling her eyes.

"Jasper," she whined, "you know that _another_ round of sex is going to make us late for tonight's party with Ange!"

"Course I do," I said matter-of-factly as I dove beneath the covers. Spreading her legs wide, I placed a wide-tongued lick over her opening and then gave her clit a teasing bite. Moaning as her fingers wound into my hair, Alice pulled my face closer to her center as we prepared for another round of wild monkey sex.

**BPOV**

_Alright. So there's the creeper Jake and the slut Edward. Both insanely hot, and both crazily after me._ As I turned the corner again, I saw Jacob standing right in front of me, blocking the walkway, daring me to try and pass him. _Ugh. Not again._ This was the third time he'd confronted me today and it was starting to piss me off.

"Now what?" I spat.

"Geesh. You'd think I had killed your cat," he joked. _Yeah, as if that corny 'joke' is going to get you in my good graces._

"What do you want?" I ground out.

"Calm down, girl. I just want to know if you've given my offer any more consideration." _Cocky son of a bitch! Who does he think he is? Fucking player thinks that I've decided that I'm going to take up his offer of being his friend with benefits. As if!_ Like I had to do with Edward, I pulled back my arm and punched him with as much force as I could muster. My fist came in contact with his jaw in a smattering collision. _Fuck, that hurt!_ My hand, when I hit him, had made a gross crunching noise, alerting my brain that I just broke several bones while he stood there with an amused smirk on his face. _Asshole._

Spinning on my heel, I turned and ran, rather clumsily, to my car. Jumping in, I sped off to the hospital. _Damnit, not again. The hospital is gonna think I get into fights. Why do these freaks have to harass me?_ Although, I hadn't seen Edward since the day I'd met him, which was a week ago, it felt like I saw him everyday since I kept seeing his face wherever I went.

"Hey, Charlottte."

"Oh, hi Bella. What are you here for now?" This was already my third visit to the hospital since I had arrived two months ago.

"Oh, I had to punch another guy in the face for being a slimeball and I think I broke my hand."

"Ooh, that's not good. Well, I hope that heals up fast. You do know that the Alaska Southwest Homecoming dance is next week, right? You're not going to want to wear a cast to the dance..."

"That's right! I totally forgot! Great, I need to go buy a ticket. Alice stopped bothering me about the dance like, a week ago and I totally forgot. Guess the pixie girl's good for something after all," I laughed.

"Oh, how is she? We haven't seen her in forever. She and Jasper come and hang out with me on my breaks. Jasper and Peter were long-time friends."

"Oh, she's fine. Ya know, the usual. Planned a clubbing party for Angela tonight. Hope that I don't need to wear a cast. Maybe just an Ace?"

"Hopefully. Well, Dr. Cullen is with his son for the moment, but he can talk to you in a minute."

"Thanks," I replied as I sat down in a waiting room chair. As I saw a flash of blond hair, I knew that it was Dr. Cullen that was outside the waiting room, talking to Charlotte. But when he walked in with his son, there was no word to describe what I felt. He was standing there in the doorway. Making a waving motion into the room, as if he were giving a tour, he turned to me. And behind him was Edward.

"Bella, this is my son, Edward. He goes to Southwest as well."

"Oh, hi," I said, rather shyly.

"Hello, Bella. Nice to meet you," Edward provided, pretty smoothly. _Oh, gosh, his voice is like velvet._ Swooning, I raised my hand to meet his. As our hands made contact and shook, a jolt of electricity shot up my arm, almost overshadowing the pain.

"Shit!" I cried out. Quickly pulling back his arm, Edward looked hurt. "Fuck, my arm!" I shouted as the shooting pains started exploding from the inside out, causing me to drop to my knees.

"Quickly Edward, we need to get her arm x-rayed. Go grab a room!" Dr. Cullen ordered.

As Edward rushed out of the room and down the hall, Dr. Cullen gripped my upper arms as I cradled my right forearm to my chest. Pulling me up until I was standing, Dr. Cullen walked me out and down the path that Edward had just taken.

"Now what did you do, Bella?"

"I punched someone?"

"Huh," he laughed. "So Edward's not the only one?" His sentence queued my infamous blush.

"H-how did you know? Edward didn't even know my name," I murmured.

"Oh, the day you punched him and then didn't drive him to the hospital, he ended up driving himself and then had to explain what happened. When I was telling him about 'some patient' and their experiences in various hospitals, he asked who they were. Of course, just from that description, you knew that I was talking about you, but when I showed him your file, he saw your picture and told me that it was _you_ that had hit him. I was surprised you didn't break your hand _then_. I always thought Edward was pretty hard-headed," he joked.

"I was always what, Dad?"

"Oh, you know, son, the usual. It's okay, Edward, only making fun of you is all."

"Geez, Carlisle, you'd think you could tone it down every once in a while," Edward responded, smiling. _What a beautiful smile... No, bad girl! What do you think you're thinking? He's the _enemy_. The outrageously good-looking enemy..._

At this point, I still hadn't said anything and was staring lazily at Edward. Awkwardly, he finished, "Well, Dad, I've... got to go. Yeah..."

"Alright. You should visit more often Edward. Your mother misses you."

"I know, I know," Edward replied as he left the room.

"I think you'll be good to go. You are perfectly fine. Just leave your arm in the Ace and cool it with ice and whatever you do, try not to punch anyone for a while."

"Okay, Dr. Cullen," I laughed as I hopped off the hospital bed. "See ya soon!"

"I _hope_ not," he muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Bachelorette Parties are for Bachelorettes

**APOV**

This was going to be amazing. Although Jasper was going to make me late with that fabulous tongue of his, I was just going to have to rush for the first time in my life. But, back to the party. I could see it now, the picture was a bit splotchy from the random sparks that swam through my vision from my multiple orgasms, but otherwise, I could see the party going wonderfully.

"Alice," Jasper moaned.

"Uh huh. I don't think so lover-boy. I just had three orgasms and it was all your fault and you're making me late, so no. It can wait till after the party, 'kay?" Groaning, Jasper rolled over and pulled my pillow over his head. I stepped into the bathroom and quickly stripped and hopped into the steaming water of the shower. Before I could grab the soap, two strong arms wrapped around me. Yelping in surprise, I turned to see my intruder's face. Relieved that it was Jasper and not some creeper, I nearly smacked Jasper for scaring me like that.

"I thought I said not now," I frowned, reaching back for the soap.

"Conserve water, shower with me," he mumbled, pulling me back to him. His hands massaged my breasts as he began sucking on the sweet spot between my neck and collarbone. When one of his hands started caressing its way south, there was really nothing I could do to stop his assault to my body.

"Are you trying to make me late?" I protested.

"You think I could let you get away with three orgasms without giving me any reciprocation?" he demanded harshly, spinning me around and pushing me up against the wall of the shower. The cold wall hit me instantly and a shock ran up my spine.

Shivering both from his sexual intensity and the chill that was working its way through my body, I lifted my arms to his shoulders. "What do you want, Jasper?" I breathed.

"I want to fuck you like crazy." Gulping, I feel myself getting wet as his growing erection dug into my leg. Gripping the back of his neck, I pulled him closer so that the sheer closeness of our bodies was holding me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist, my center was positioned right above his length, giving him easy access, should he take advantage of this position. Straining to slip into me, Jasper huffed in frustration when I raised myself out of his reach. Untangling myself from him, I gave him a don't-mess-with-me look and kneeled down on the tiles of the shower. Gasping with surprise, Jasper looked at me, astonished, as my mouth slipped over the head of his penis. Stroking him a few times with my tongue, I withdrew and hopped out of the shower, ignoring my body's need to be lathered in attention. As I grabbed my towel, I could hear Jasper's audible moan as he realized that he really wasn't getting anymore from me.

Half and hour later, I was ready and Jasper was slinging his jacket on. In strappy, black heels and a to-die-for dress, I waltzed out of the apartment and to the elevator. Once we were secured in the car, I raced over to Bella's, hoping to get there before Angela showed up. I had it all planned out. Rose, Jasper, and I would arrive at Bella, mine, and Angela's house before she got back from shopping and prepare it for a girls' sleepover. After she got there, we would dress her and then head out to the club. From there we would have an amazing night of booze and hotties with Jasper as our designated driver. Of course, my little plan would be turned askew when we got to Bella's.

First off, Bella had some ridiculous elastic thing wrapped around her hand and was whining about not knowing what to wear. Second, Rosalie was nowhere to be seen. And third, Angela was already there and setting up the sleepover stuff while simultaneously pampering Bella. Ugh, these girls are such a nuisance. How is one supposed to plan a big night without them messing it up?!

"Bella, stop your crap and get your butt into the bathroom. Jasper, please help Angela set up for us," I exhaled.

"Sure, no prob babe."

"Oh, actually, Ange, come upstairs with Bella and I."

"Okay, Alice," she said warily.

"Hey, you know it's gonna be bad when Alice wants to do two girls at the same time," Bella menaced. Shooting her a panicked look, Angela turned to me pleadingly. _As if_ I would let her off the hook!

"Nope, you're comin' with me!"

Squeezing Bella and Angela into some last-minute dresses and skirts, Rosalie rang the bell. _Took her long enough. What the fuck took so long?_ Racing down the stairs, with the other two girls trying to catch up with me, but failing when they realized I had put them in heels, I opened the door to a fresh-looking Rosalie Hale.

"What took you so long?" I demanded.

"Geez, calm down chicka. I had some unfinished business I needed to take care of. That's all."

"This better not be about Edward Cullen, because we are here to focus on Angela tonight."

"No, definitely not _that_ little bitch. It was … another guy..." she trailed off.

"Please, do not tell me you went and quenched the thirst already!"

"Um, maybe?"

"Hey, uh, I thought we were going to the club," Bella inserted, with a faint blush gracing her features. _Wonder what that's about..._

"Yeah, let's, uh, celebrate!" Angela stated.

"That's the spirit!" I cheered.

**Angela POV**

It was a _party_ for me. Me and Ben. But Ben wouldn't be there tonight because it's my "bachelorette party." And he's my soon-to-be boyfriend. So why was I suddenly really _really_ looking forward to going to this? Maybe the fact that I actually have a boyfriend? _No, you want Ben, you're just going out for a little fun_, I tried to reason with myself. _Not going out to look for some meat. Just a last-time distraction before being tied to Ben. That's all._

The car stopped and everyone got out. Everyone except me. "Aren't ya comin'?" the Rosalie girl asked in her formidable voice.

"U-uh, yeah. I'll be there in a sec."

It was hours after we had arrived and I was just downing my, oh I don't know, ninth drink? Who knows, I stopped counting after Alice shoved the fourth shot in front of me. The bodies flowing in front of me were blurry as the alcohol began to take effect. Deciding to go outside to clear my head, I stood in front of the club, shaking my head, attempting to dispel the haze. The next thing I knew, a tall, dark, and _very_ handsome man was pulling me aside.

"Wh-what's going on?" I stumbled.

"Just gonna have a little playtime, sweet cheeks," he gruffly responded. As he pushed me up against the side of the club's brick wall, I realized that he and two others had pulled me into a dark alley.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Your worst nightmare!" one of the others said.

"Don't say that," the Asian man scolded. "You'll scare her!"

"That's right. We don't want our prize to be scared, now do we?" my captor menaced. Nodding their heads in agreement, the two henchmen came closer.

Whimpering, I asked again, "Who are you?"

"My name's Keith and you're going to remember this name forever. These two are Brandon and Anthony. Prepare yourself for the ride of your life," the handsome one continued.

"We're going for a ride? Really? What kind of car do you have?" I inquired.

Laughing, the Anthony kid answered, "He wasn't talking about that kind of a ride."

"Oh, you mean, like a piggyback ride then?"

"No, silly," Brandon giggled. "He means to fuck you."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm taken."

"Do you think I care if you're taken? You're soon going to be mine instead."

"You can't do this!" I argued. "My boyfriend will find out and come and save me!"

"Oh, really," Anthony mocked, "didn't you learn from your English teacher? Fairytales aren't real."

"You are such a joke!" I spat. "My boyfriend _will_ come and get me. He won't let scum like you bother me!"

"You think your wimpy little boytoy is going to stop me? As if."

"Keith, let go of me right this instant. And he isn't my boytoy, he's my boyfriend! And I won't let you talk about him like that when you don't even know him," I seethed. At this point, the ground was starting to look like a good place to lie down and it was spiraling towards me at an alarmingly fast rate. As I landed on the ground, Brandon and Anthony started laughing, while Keith was shaking his head back and forth in a disappointed kind of way.

"_Tsk, tsk_. Thought she'd have more fight in her," Keith murmured.

"Hah, looks like she's getting on her knees for you, Keith," Brandon harumphed.

As Brandon and Anthony started pulling me up by my forearms, Keith came towards me. Whimpering and telling them to let me go, I squirmed, frantically trying to escape their grasp. All of a sudden, their hands let go of me and I made a run for it. But it didn't matter, no amount of adrenaline could save me, for the alcohol had already taken its affect and I was stumbling all down the alley. It didn't take long for Keith to catch up to me and pin me against the wall with his body, while his hands roamed up and down my body. I disgusted myself when I moaned from his touch.

Just at that moment, when I almost gave in to Keith's persuasion, a sleek black Aston Martin pulled up and nearly hit us. Jumping out of the car in a... tux? was... Ben! _Oh, thank god!_

Keith turned around and yelled, "What the _fuck, _asshole?!"

"This is what!" Ben replied. And then he punched Keith. _Hells bells. That was friggin' hot!_

"Ben!" I cried, jumping into his arms and kissing his face. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, Alice said it was part of a plan or something, but I don't see how this was so great a plan like she promised.. I mean, it looked like he was raping you! What kind of a party is this?!"

"Alice..." I grumbled, "she probably planned that whole thing so that you would show up just in time to save me. What a tricky little pixie.."

"What's the point of that screwy plan?!"

"To show how much of a great guy you are so that there would be no point in me looking at other guys? I don't know, I have no access to that crazy brain of hers."

–

**BPOV**

I'm sorry, I know that we're here celebrating for Angela, but when she disappeared after that last drink, I couldn't help but drag all the girls out to the dance floor. I was horny, and hadn't had a lay in a while. I was going to get me some tonight.

"Bella, what's the rush?" Rose questioned. "I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I said I didn't dance, not that I couldn't. It just happens to be very dangerous to dance around me is all."

"Rosie, don't question it, Bella's dancing. It's a miracle!" Alice squealed, while grinding against me.

After several songs of dancing in our little circle and then some grinding with some of the guys there, I went to the bar and ordered a drink. Just as I'd asked, Edward was standing there, waiting for me.

"Hey," he began, rather shyly. "How's the dancing?"

"Pretty good, especially for me, since I'm a horrible and clumsy dancer."

"That's only because you haven't a good enough partner," he countered.

"Well is that an offer?"

"It just might be," he answered, while taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**BPOV**

I _knew_ that one of these days, Alice's plans were going to go screwy and mess everything up. Okay, maybe not _everything_. But they definitely caused a problem. I mean, seriously, did she actually plan for those three freaks to attempt to rape Angela?! And the whole point was to have Ben swoop in at the last possible second and "save" her? And I thought _I _was the nutter for genuinely liking Edward Cullen. I mean, once you get to know him, he's really not _that_ bad and so far, he hasn't pushed for anything mildly related to sex. At least not from me.

Okay, I admit, the night was supposed to be for Ange, but honestly, if Edward was available, there was no way I was sticking around with the girls. And he was just too cute. Slow dancing with me, while tightly gripping my body, as if I was going to fall from his arms at any moment, which probably would have been the case, had he not been clutching me to his chest. After that song was done, the latest Shakira song came blasting through the speakers. Now _that_ was definitely a song I could relate to and risked my life by backing away from Edward's comforting embrace and danced rather promiscuously for Edward's benefit. By the looks of it, my twisting and turning to the beats of the music led to my own benefit, as well as his.

After the first couple verses of the song, he was quickly by my side, and took a position in behind me and began grinding with me. Yes, I had danced with other guys before, but it was nothing like this. His body seemed to be made for me, seeing as every inch of him fit exactly with my own contours and it felt like our bodies were molded for one another. As we swayed to the music, his hips held the rhythm and matched the movements of my hips perfectly. Pulling me closer to him, his arms snaked around my waist and his hands rested firmly on my hips, with the slightest pressure that hinted to his need to touch me. Soon, I got tired of the position and languidly knelt down in time with the music and ran my palms down his chest until my hands reached the floor. Turning on the balls of my feet, I stood up again, matching the beat, and continued grinding with Edward, but facing him this time.

As the music sped up to another fast tempo song, Edward's hands found my ass and gripped it, almost painfully so. Desperately pulling me to him, I could feel his erection prodding at my stomach and he looked down at me, eyes swimming with lust. I ran my hands up his well-defined chest, looped them around his neck, and rested my head on his chest as I returned his fervor by grinding my hips even harder onto his erection.

Unable to resist his instincts, he harshly pulled me away from the dancefloor and led me out the doors of the club. Practically running to his car, I could barely keep up. In his haste, he dropped his keys while fiddling with them to unlock the doors. Giggling, I bent down to pick them up for him, giving him a great view of my ass, I suspected as I heard him gulp. Opening the driver's door, I slid into the seat behind the wheel and reached down. Finding the lever I was searching for, I pulled on it and moved the seat back as far as it would go, and pulled the other lever which lowered the back of the seat and pushed it down as far as possible. Crawling back into the back seat, I gave Edward a glancing view of my thong-clad ass from beneath my skirt and a come-hither look over my shoulder and continued to the back.

As if I had broken a spell, he quickly jumped into action and pounced on me as I reached the seat. In a feverish kiss, he sat back against one of the doors while I straddled his lap. His hands clenched my thighs, right beneath my ass and pulled me infinitesimally closer to him until my center was leaning directly against his rock-hard erection. Grinding into him, I moaned as I felt myself becoming wetter. His tongue licked my bottom lip and snaked its way into my mouth, exploring the various corners of my mouth. Needing to do something with my hands, I grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked up, breaking our kiss to remove it. Returning my mouth back to his, my hands wandered up and down his toned chest and followed the lines and grooves of his defined abs. My mind became distracted when his lips left my mouth and traveled across my jaw and down my neck. Sucking hard on the point where my neck and shoulder met, he most likely left his mark as he removed my shirt.

This was always the point of my sexual encounters that I dreaded. I knew that I wasn't exactly the prettiest and if I even made it this far with a guy, I never knew what to expect. My boobs definitely were _not_ Rosalie Hale worthy, nor were they any kind of small. I was proud that I was a 36 B, and the occasional 34 C depending on the bra, but sometimes, that just wasn't enough..

"Wow," he breathed. Nestling his nose in my hair, Edward whispered into my ear, "You are stunning." I almost couldn't believe it. Edward Cullen, the guy who could have any girl on campus, was calling _me_ stunning. I honestly thought I had died and gone to heaven. This beautiful specimen of a man had picked me out from all the others! Obviously, he had slept with many a women, but that didn't matter, he probably hadn't told them, _before_ he penetrated them, that they were _stunning_.

"You're not so bad yourself, Cullen," I replied playfully. Winking at him, I leaned in for another kiss and reached for the button of his pants.

Grabbing my wrists, he stopped me. "No, seriously, I mean it Bella. I'm not just trying to get into your pants. I'm for real. I've never met someone like you and I don't really think this should be a one-time thing." _Well, golly, that's one way to put a dapper on my sex drive._

"For _real_, for real?" I asked stupidly. There was no way that this wasn't a one-night stand. I mean, as I've already reasoned, how could he_ possibly_ want me?

"For real, for real," Edward answered as he slid me off his lap. "I don't just want sex. I want... I'm not sure what I want. I want a, a connection. And I don't want casual sex in the back of my car that we'll forget about in the morning."

"Oh, um..." I fidgeted, the effects of the alcohol beginning to wash over me.

"How about a _real_ date?"

"_Shh_uuuree," I half-slurred.

"Oh, great... Well it's a good thing I stopped this before you became alcohol comatose, huh?" he joked. At this point, I was only registering half the words that were coming out of his pretty, little mouth... _I wish I had his eyelashes_, I thought. _They're so nice and long and dark_...

"Ouch, my head," I mumbled, as thrumming began to start in my skull. _Damn those shots the pixie made me drink..._

"How about I take you home?" Edward offered.

"Home? Why _sh_ould I go to my hou_sh_e when I can make _sh_ome good _sh_weet love to ya?" I attempted at purring. Leaning against his hard, warm chest, I tacked a giggle onto the end of my question.

"No, Bella, I think I should just take you home, since you are incapable of doing that yourself," he said stonily, while seating me in the passenger seat.

Adjusting his seat, he straightened himself out, but, I noticed, did not bother putting my shirt, or his, back on. Starting the engine, he asked, "Bella, where do you live?"

"Not. Telling. You," I stated with a smirk on my face, a horrible attempt at acting coy.

"Fine, I'll take you to my place." I squeaked in pleasure at his relenting. "What I mean," he continued, "is that you're going there to not cause a hazard to yourself or others. No funny business. Not tonight. You're way too trashed." With that, he pulled out of his spot and sped in the direction of wherever his house was. Out of the corner of my eye, I admired his pecs and his biceps and every other muscle that his upper body consisted of. I know he said _'no funny business'_ but that was when we got to his place, right?

Dangerously, I lay down in my seat in a way that had me draped over the console and my head resting in his lap. I turned over so that I was facing his, once again, saluting penis, which hardened as my head touched his thighs. Reaching up, I placed on hand directly over the spot where his dick was straining through his zipper and rubbed it.

"Hello there, little Eddie," I cooed. I giggled and looked up, straight into a red-faced, angry Edward.

"I said no funny business," he ground out.

"But that only applied to when we were at your house!" I whined.

"Well, now it applies now."

"That's not fair! You can't change the rules! I might as well get out now and drive myself the _fuck_ home!" I retorted, sitting up. My head rushed from the sudden movement, but I didn't care, he didn't get to change the rules on me. Grasping in the dark for the lock and the handle to the door, I sweared. I found the unlock button soon enough, but once I pressed it, Edward re-locked the doors a millisecond later.

"Stop the car, Edward."

"No."

"I said, _stop the car_."

"And I said, no."

"Since when are you entitled to hold me captive, huh?" I ranted. The alcohol was now clearing out of my head and left me clear-headed and very stubborn. He couldn't do this, I wasn't a child!

"Since you can't handle your own consumption of liquor. It's for your own safety and the safety of others," he replied automatically.

Touching my nose, stretching my arms out to the side, and running through all the various sobriety tests, I stated that I was in control of my own body and he had no right to tell me what I could, or could not do.

"I don't care. You're coming back to my place and that's final."

"Hey asshole, I only met you only a couple days ago. How do I know you're not a serial killer and won't rape me in my sleep?" I asked in all seriousness.

"How could you possibly think that?!" he exclaimed, turning to look at me for the first time during this whole conversation.

"Well, I don't know seeing as I don't really know you, except for the fact that you're a shameless womanizer, viciously dumped Rosalie Hale, and jacked off while watching two lesbians go at it. Honestly, I have no idea what you're capable of."

"It, it wasn't, it wasn't like that. Really."

Turning in my seat, I looked out the window and watched as the scenery flew by in silence. After a few more quiet minutes, we arrived in front of a cute, off-campus, two-story house. Edward turned off the car, got out, came over to my side, opened the door, and pulled me out. Although he was being the perfect gentleman and was helping keep me from swaying to the ground as I walked, I could feel the anger and shame radiating off of him.

At one point, his grip slipped and I fell to the ground. Scooping me up, Edward carried me into the house and up the stairs to a medium-sized room. Laying me down on the bed, he sat beside me on the bed and kissed my forehead. My eyelids were drooping as sleep bombarded me. I heard his whisper something, but the sleep haze was so thick, I couldn't distinguish the words coming out of his mouth. I tried to stay awake, to just watch him, but the last thing I saw was him in only a pair of black silk boxers that clung to his finely-shaped ass and hips.

* * *

**EPOV**

During the drive back to my house, I was thankful I remembered my chivalry before a night of drinks with Bella turned into a drunken mess. Taking a smashed Bella to my place to sleep off the alcohol was definitely the best plan. I didn't need any possibly mistakes to ruin my potential relationship with Bella and having sex in a drunken stupor was one mistake I was not going to make. Although she was continually pissing me off throughout the drive, it took every fiber of my being to not smile at how cute she looks when she pouts and how sexy it is to hear her make demands. But that stunt she pulled when she lay her head in lap nearly unhinged me and I barely managed to save our lives by violently swerving out of the way of another car since her movements near my crotch caused my hands to twitch the wheel in the wrong direction. Yet her accusations, although mostly true, had really hit a nerve and uncovered my very recent past that I was now trying to bury.

We reached the house soon after and I helped her onto my bed and lay her there. She was breathing deeply and very close to sleep, so I began to strip down to my boxers. I turned to get a last glimpse at Bella. She was still shirtless with a pair of rather perky breasts and very determined nipples, straining through her lacy, blue bra, as if saying, "play with me." Walking around to the other side of the bed, I slid under the sheets next to her. Not wanting to cross any boundaries in case she awoke in the middle of the night and found me flush against her with a rock-hard erection, I rolled over and faced the wall so our backs were facing each other. Seconds after my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

The next thing I knew, I was awake and there was loud vomiting sounds emitting from the bathroom. Quickly, I tried to entangle myself from the sheets, but fell to the floor in a heap. Jumping up, I made it to the bathroom in time to witness Bella heave more martinis into the toilet. Groaning she leaned her body against the side of the tub and hung her head between her knees to try and alleviate her headache. Sitting next to her, I pulled her head against my chest and stroked her silky hair. It was only then that I realized she was shivering and her torso and skirt were covered in vomit that didn't quite make it into the toilet.

Pulling off her skirt and undergarments, I stood her up and walked into the shower with her. After fiddling with the knobs for a couple moments, I had the water at the right temperature and began to wash the vomit off her body. Only when she began to giggle through her sickly haze did I notice that I was also in the shower, still wearing my boxers. _Oh well, I would have had to wash them anyway..._ Yes, I was washing vomit off a half-drunk college girl, who I barely even know, and my dick was hardening every second longer that my hand lingered on her body. Watching my hand rub the suds in a circular motion all over her body was such a clear turn-on to both of us, I groaned from frustration.

As my hand traveled lower, towards her nether regions, I felt her leaning against my hand with more pressure. No sooner had she begun to purr things like, "touch me Edward" or "that feels so good, don't stop," or even, "I want you to _taste_ me." I began to chastise myself for even _thinking_ of complying with her whimpers, let alone allowing my hand wander even further down her stomach. _This is no way to be with Bella! Taking advantage of her while she's drunk enough to barf up the alcohol to make room for more?!_ Yet, the devil's advocate in me argued, _But she's begging you to do it! Just ease her suffering and fuck her! She's practically panting for you to touch her!_

No matter how much I, or rather, my dick, wanted to do it right then and there, I am proud to say I restrained myself and just finished bathing her. Once finished, we stepped out and I took out a towel to dry off Bella. Once she was dry, I handed her her panties and she slipped them back on.

Blushing, I stammered, "Uh, er, B-Bella, I'm s-sorry, but your, erm, bra, well, it uh, it's covered in vomit, so y-you'll just, uh, have to sleep without it."

"It's alright, not like I haven't done it before," she answered easily. At that mental image, I scolded myself for being turned on by the thought of her sleeping in only her panties.

"Well, er..."

"Nice junk," she commented as she watched me remove my soaking boxers and wrap my lower half in another towel.

"W-what?!" I yelped.

"I said, nice junk. Ya know.. Penis, dick, cock. Junk. It's nice."

"Oh," I flushed. "Er, thanks?"

"You're welcome," she smiled, and then bounced back into my room. Sliding into bed, she pulled the sheets over her and fell asleep a minute later. Shaking my head, I rummaged through my dresser, pulled out another pair of boxers, put them on and got into bed. This time, I had no doubt she wouldn't mind, so I faced her and was extremely, er, _happy_ to find that the sheets, as I got in, had slipped over her shoulders and revealed her bare breasts.

Hoping to remain a gentleman for the remainder of the night, I lay back on my side and stared at the ceiling, trying to rid my mind of the raising and lowering of her chest as she inhaled. Soon enough, I was happily drifting into dreamworld when I felt Bella roll over in the bed and wrap her arms around me, causing her breasts to press against my side. _Well great,_ I thought as I felt my dick immediately harden, _there goes my sleep for the night_. Yet, it was only a minute later when I realized that nothing else was going to happen, and my mind wandered back to its dreamstate.

"Ooh," Bella moaned. "Yes! That's the spot! Oh, yeah, keep going, don't stop. Yeah, that feels _soo_ good! You're _so_ big! You feel _amazing_ inside me," she gasped, starting to rock her hips into my side. Once again, she had aroused me out of my sleep, in more than one way. She rolled over again and lay on her back and began grinding her cute ass into the bed in time with her moans.

"Oh, Edward!" she giggled. _Well now she's asking for it. If being a gentleman means I can't satisfy myself, then who says I can't pleasure _her_?_ _Oh, what the hell!_ I reasoned, and I leaned over and ran my fingers down her now exposed stomach. Slipping my nails under the waistband of her panties, I pulled the silk garment off of her.

Repositioning myself, I was now looking directly into the depths of her center. I hoped this would be the best sex dream she had ever had, as I contemplated what I was about to do. Sensing the presence of my body between her legs, her knees closed around me, as if saying, _go on, do it_. That was all I needed to move forward and slip a finger into her wet core. She moaned from the contact. I slowly began pumping in and out of her, and her moans turned to gasps of pleasure. No sooner was I dipping two, then three fingers into her, spreading her. Now her hips were sporadically thrusting against my hand as my fingers entered her faster and faster. I could feel her reaching the end and pulled my hand away. _Was I seriously doing this? Giving a girl a perfectly good orgasm while she dreamed without even trying to satisfy myself and then pulling away?_

Bella groaned from the loss and twisted her lower half in dissatisfaction. A second later and I couldn't help myself, and dove in and kissed her folds. They were slippery from cum and I didn't try to stop myself from licking her clean. She didn't taste all that bad and I felt her thighs twitch around my neck as I swirled my tongue around her clit. She started panting from desire when I ran my tongue up and down her opening and I felt her get wetter.

I finally slipped my tongue inside her and was amazed at her tightness. Her fingers threaded through my hair and pulled my mouth closer to her center, driving my tongue deeper into her. I let my tongue explore her depths and gave her insides the occasional swirl, causing her to buck into my face. I held down her hips and began thrusting my tongue in and out of her and picked up my pace as the seconds ticked by. Soon enough, she climaxed and came in my mouth. I drank her up and crawled up her body, giving her a sweet kiss on the mouth and lay back down on my side of the bed.

I was now back to square one. Lying in bed with a rather painful hard-on beside a sexy woman who I couldn't take advantage of because she was both asleep and probably still partly drunk were she awake. _That's never stopped you before..._ nagged a voice in the back of my head. _Shut up_, the rational part of me retorted.

Making up my mind, I relieved my throbbing dick from the confines of my boxers. Gripping myself, I slowly pumped my hand up and down my length. I picked up the pace and my breathing came faster as the new pace created a different kind of pressure. To my complete and total surprise, a second later, Bella's hands wrapped around mine, stilling my movements. _Holy fuck. She's awake? And watching me jerk off?! Shitt!_

Rolling over, she purred, "Allow me."

With that, she took my hand off and replaced it with her own. Her little hand felt amazing in comparison to mine. Her grip was tight and soon slick from pre-cum. As she began, it was as slow pace and her grip was tight, but as she sped up, her grip slackened. It seemed that she was trying to tease an orgasm out of me, since she continued to pump him at varying speeds and grips. When I was finally nearing the edge, she removed her hand.

Growling, I peered over at her and saw a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. With my mouth half-open, about to demand that she continue, I did _not_ foresee what happened next. Excitedly, she dived onto my pleading dick with her hot little mouth and sucked. _Hard_. It didn't take long for a combination of sucking, licking, biting, and the dragging of her teeth over my length to push me over the edge. Surprisingly, she swallowed every single drop that exploded out of me and released my dick with a small 'pop' of her mouth.

"Yum," she smiled. A little shakily, she lowered herself beside me and lay against me as she had done before, when she had been sleeping.

"I thought you were asleep," I said lamely.

"Did you _honestly_ think that I fell asleep after that shower you gave me?"

I stammered, "W-well, uh, yeah.."

"After you got me _all_ hot and bothered?!" she responded, exasperated.

"Well, you were drunk, I didn't think you really meant what you were saying," I answered lamely.

"You _are_ trying to be a gentleman."

"I try."

"All I wanted was for you to _fuck_ me tonight." The way her lips formed the word 'fuck', almost sensually, gave my erection a standing ovation. "And I see, rather, I _feel_ that little Eddie felt the same way," she cooed.

I merely coughed in response.

Grabbing my dick, she swung her leg over my hip and straddled me. "I want to _feel_ you inside me. Now," she commanded.

I consented by thrusting my hips upwards, conveniently causing my dick to slide into her entrance which was positioned directly over it. In one swift movement, she engulfed my whole length and moaned loudly. She put her hands on my chest, to steady herself, and began to ride me _very_ enthusiastically. With every thrust down, I met her hips with a thrust of my own, and each time, she exhaled some variation of "fuck yes!"

After a minute or two, she leaned down, causing her breasts to push up against my chest. The new position made her gasp out loud and made her even tighter than she had been. Trailing kisses up my neck and nuzzling my ear, she whispered in my ear, "I love the feel of your body beneath mine. I love every twitch of my pussy your cock causes. I want to feel you come inside of me."

"Fuck Bella!" I exclaimed and flipped us over. With the new position, I went deeper and could move in and out of her _much_ quicker. The new leverage caused me to go faster and Bella screamed, "Harder!" There was no way I was going to argue with her.

As my cock dove deeper, harder, and faster, into her, she reached up and grabbed onto the headboard. I was now pushing into her, the throbbing of our orgasms were getting closer and closer. I grabbed her firm ass and squeezed _hard_. She moaned and panted my name. I moved one hand over her ass, down her thigh, behind her knee and pulled that leg over my shoulder, spreading her opening even wider. I now pounded into her frantically. Once I felt her walls clench around me, her orgasm milked my dick and I thrusted faster and harder until I finally climaxed.

I collapsed on my back beside her. Moments later, I watched her sit up, climb onto her knees, face the headboards, and grab on. She turned to look at me and gave me a rather lewd wink. "You ready for the next round?"

I, too, got up on my knees and kneeled behind her. Pulling on her hair, I made her face me. "Do you like it when I fuck you?"

"_Hell_ to the yes!"

"Do you want me to pound into you from behind. Leave behind all inhibitions and fuck you till you drop?" I demanded.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried. "Do it, now!" As the last word left her mouth, I plunged into her without warning. She moaned and her grip almost slipped from the headboard. Her knees were shaking from the pleasure.

"If you can't handle it, I'll just stop now," I teased.

"Fuck you. I want to feel your cock inside me. Fuck me until I can't stand."

"I hope you can spare a whole night. I like to play with my food," I said, punctuating each syllable with an overly aggressive thrust and she gasped at each thrust. "Do you like that? Do you like hearing about how I want to spend _all_ night fucking the shit out of you?"

All I got was a moan in response. I grabbed her hips and pulled them to me as I thrust into her.

"You're so _fucking_ tight Bella! You have no idea."

"Yes," she panted. "Yes I do! I've felt myself."

Stunned, I stilled my movements. "Y-you wh-what?"

"Do you like that?" she countered. "Do you like it when I tell you that I finger myself?"

"_Fuck_," I muttered, continuing to pound into her.

"Does it help if I told you that when I touch myself, I imagine it's _you_ touching me?"

But once I hit her g-spot, she stopped talking. Pushing into her deeper and harder, I slowed my pace. Desperately, she ground her hips into me, trying to get me to speed back up. Yet, whenever she did this, I stopped and she learned to accept the slow pace. Reaching under her, I began to alternate between kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples.

When she arched her back, I panted, "Oh, you like that? You like it when I play with your tits?"

She took in a shaky breath and trembled, "Don't stop."

"Oh, I don't plan on it. I don't plan on it _anytime_ soon."

I left one hand working her breast while the other slithered down her body. My roaming hand caressed her side, her stomach, her hip, until it reached its destination. I tentatively touched her clit and her hips jerked in response.

Rubbing her clit, I murmured in her ear, "Come for me babe," and licked the shell of her ear. From the contact of my tongue, she exploded. I was nowhere near my own orgasm and as I realized this, I pulled out of her and sat down against the headboard.

"Oh, baby!" she lamented, "You didn't come!" And she climbed back on top of me. She began by rocking her hips back and forth and then rotated them in a circular motion. Although the motion felt good, there was nothing like the thrusting in and out of a pussy. I gripped her hips and began lifting her off of me slowly before ramming her back down. She seemed to be enjoying it just as much I as I was. As we both neared our climaxes, she leaned back onto her elbows and the new angle sent sparks of pleasure through me. She cried out my name and came again. I soon followed and she slid off of me and flopped onto her back.

We were both panting. And sweaty. Yet, something felt off. "You wanna-" I started.

"Go again?" she finished.

"You read my mind."

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew it was wrong to feign sleep, I mean, what he must have been going through to shower me and lather my body with soap while remaining perfectly chaste... It's a good thing I took action because I knew he wanted some hot sex and I was definitely turned on and there was no way he was going to allow himself to make the first move. And now, hours after my late-night barf visit to the bathroom, we were lying next to one another, panting laboriously after our second round.

He hesitated, "You wanna-"

"Go again?" I cut him off, hoping desperately that he was actually _truly_ on the same wavelength as me. I hadn't had a good fuck in a while and I felt no regret overcompensating for it now.

"You read my mind," he murmured. And then he got up. _What the fuck?_

"Where you going," I half-slurred from sleep.

"Goin' to fuck you. That's where," Edward retorted.

Laying my head back down, I felt his hands wrap around my ankles and pull my ass to the edge of the bed. He dropped my ankles and the tips of my toes grazed the carpet. _Plush._ And then my ass was in the air and Edward's hands were gripping my hips and pulling me towards him. He lifted me to him and slid into me, this angle made it easy for him to slip in and out of me. Holding my hips up, he would slide out and then slam back in, each time picking up his pace. The sound of our flesh slapping against each other was rather fulfilling and turned me on even more.

"Yes!" I panted. "Harder! Faster!" Edward groaned in reply and complied with my demands.

"How about deeper?" he growled and buried his cock deeper inside of me than he had any of the previous times.

"Oh, yes!" I moaned as I came.

Unsatisfied, he slipped his hands under my back as I arched and pulled me up against his chest. Turning, he pushed my back up against one of the many bookshelves that lined his walls. In his haste, some of the books behind me were knocked over, and I pushed some off the shelves as I frantically searched for a shelf to grip onto. I settled with reaching my arms above my head and holding onto the shelf above my head as Edward pounded into me, the shelves digging into my back with each thrust. The pain only built up my pleasure and pushed me towards the edge faster.

"I. Want. To. Hear. You. Scream," he grunted.

Happily, I obliged and screamed his name in pleasure as I came violently. I don't think any other man had elicited such a powerful orgasm from me before. Only seconds later, I felt Edward's dick twitch and explode inside of me.

"I like the feel of you coming in me," I purred in his ear.

"Okay, really, I have to admit, I don't have enough energy for another round, so enough with the sex talk. Once we sleep a bit, I promise, we can play all day tomorrow."

"Aww, is little Eddie tired?" I teased.

"Ha ha, so funny," he said sarcastically. "Yes, you have exhausted him for one night."

"Okay," I yawned. I collapsed on top of him on the bed and fell asleep moments later.

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat up. _Why the _fuck_ am I awake?!_ I looked around and saw my bedroom door, now suddenly ajar with a female figure standing stock still in the doorway. I guessed the noise of the door banging against the wall startled me awake. Glancing down next to me, I noticed that the disturbance hadn't woken Bella. _Good thing, too_...

"Edward!" a shrill voice called out. "Who the _fuck_ is she?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**EPOV**

"Look Rose, I thought we already went through this," I began, while sitting across my kitchen counter with the most incomprehensibly stupid woman I have ever had the misfortune to date. "I already moved on. Last time I saw you, you were walking out of my apartment after I had brought some drunk girls home, despite the fact I had already told you that we were _not_ exclusive. And now you come back after all that bitching and fucking my cousin and you think you have a right to me?" At this point I was yelling. Who the fuck did this woman think she was? It was my life and it wasn't my fault she was fucking it up. God, she is so fucking needy.

"Wait, _what?_ You knew about me and Emmett?" She even had the nerve to look shocked. Of course I knew she would fuck Emmett. I mean, he was unrequitedly in love with her and would do anything for her and she wanted to get back at me and hope that I would become jealous that she was fucking my best friend and cousin, but I honestly wasn't. I had found someone who was real and open and not a crazy bitch.

In response to her idiotic questions I just gave her one of my famously raised eyebrows. "_Fuck_," she murmured. "So I guess you don't care that we're, uh, steady now."

"Nope, the girl I want to, uh, be steady with is in my bed right now," I put frankly.

"Oh, so we're okay then?"

"Are you leaving yet?"

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, getting up from the stool behind my counter. As if my life needed any more problems, the door to my bedroom opened and a stretching Bella walked out of my room, rubbing her eyes, looking satisfied. But when she spotted Rosalie and her Starbucks coffee walking to the front door, she froze. _Fuck_.

"Um," I stammered, "Bella, this is Rose, my ex.."

"Oh, I know," she menaced. "Rose, darling, what are you doing here? What about Emmett? What about _me_?"

"Bella!" Rose chimed. "I'm so glad it's you and not some whore!" At this, Rose jumped at Bella and hugged her. Well this was going to be interesting.

"Um, Rose, seriously, what are you doing here?" Bella asked again.

"Oh, you know me, just trying to get one last rile out of Eddie-dearest, but it seems to me that he's already head over heels for someone else. Oh well. No worries, see ya!" At that, she finally left. Once the door clicked closed, the apartment was filled with an undesired awkward silence.

"Morning, Bella," I murmured.

"Hey," she replied miserably. Her eyes seemed to take on a misty, sad look.

"Babe, chin up, don't look like that."

"How can I not? You heard what she just said!"

"Yeah, and she's out of my love life forever."

"As happy as I am for her and Emmett, it seems that there's someone else in the picture and I must have just become a huge stumbling block in the way of your progress," she mumbled.

"Bella, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You! 'He's already head over heels for someone else!'" she mimed, air quotes and all.

"Oh, silly, who did you think she was talking about?" The only response I received was a muffled reply into her sweatshirt sleeve. Correction- _my_ sweatshirt sleeve. Oh god, I could feel myself getting hard at the site of her dressed in my SW sweatshirt and plaid boxers. Why was it that I was _just_ noticing what she walked out of my room in?

"Edward?" Shit, was I just caught staring? Oh tits, this can't be good. And now I sound like Emmett..

"Um, Edward? Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Sorry? Tell you who what is?"

"The girl?" What on earth was she talking about? She already knew Rose, why would she need me to tell her?

I must have had some idiotic look on my face because she continued, "The girl you're head over heels for." Shit, did she already know that I would do anything for her? That I would chase away any other men for her? That I would visit my father in the hospital every day just to check if she's been in recently? That I would-

"Nevermind, don't think too hard. I can already tell it's too painful. You're probably just thinking of a nice way to let me down before letting me know that you already have a girlfriend and that last night was just a drunken mistake and that I shouldn't get my hopes up or act like all your past floozies and tell the whole campus because that would ruin your future life with this girl," she muttered while gathering all her belongings from my room. When had she walked into the bedroom? Motherfuck. I really need to get my act together.

Grabbing her by the waist, I dragged her to me until we were flush against each other, her back against my chest. Her tiny gasp hinted at her surprise. With my lips beside her ear, I whispered, "Bella, there's just you."

"Don't tease," she whined.

"Last night was amazing. One of my best and I don't regret it at all. I like the way you bite your lip when you try not to moan. I like the way your eyes roll into the back of your head when you're about to come. I like the way I can wrap my hand in your hair. I like the way you grasp me when you're in the throes of passion. I like _you_." Each statement I whispered into her ear made her squirm against me in a rather delightful sort of way. "You, Isabella Swan, are delicious, delectable, delightful. Distract-ful."

"That's not a word," she breathed, her voice a bit shaky.

"It is now," I groaned, as she rolled her hips into mine. "Oh god, Bella, I want you. Right now."

She turned around and faced me, my arms still gathered at her waist. "Is it really just me? No other women?"

"Not since that horrendous night with Rose. You're turning a whore into an honest man. Well, I was always honest, they always knew what they were getting into. Rose especially. But I guess you're turning me into a more monogamous man, or dedicated-"

"You're ruining the moment," she muttered against my chest.

"Bella, any moment with you, even if it is a drunken exchange, is enticing. Exciting. Exhilarating."

"There you go again with those adjectives. How am I supposed to make a clear, logical, objective decision about you when you say these things? Just _shush_."

I mimed zipping my mouth and locking a key, making sure I did not throw away the key, because that would just be stupid. If I'm going to mime shutting up, then why would I throw away the key? Then I would never be able to talk again if I was taking this miming seriously and then I might actually have to become a mime for the rest of my life. I mean, if the miming locking my mouth shut was supposed to correlate to shutting up and supposed to be taken seriously, then so would throwing the key away. I mean, come on, what idiots came up with the throwing the key away move? That's just dumb. I hope they ended up mute for the rest of their lives. Actually, no, that's just mean. I'm not mean like that. Wait, since when was I not mean and hateful like that? Oh, that's right, since Bella. God, she's gorgeous. Just love the way her lips move. Around my dick. Aw, fuck. No, bad dick, down boy! Shit, is she talking?

"-so I'll see you around," she finished. Shit, fuck, bitchass.

"Um, yeah, I guess so. See ya, Bella."

"Thanks for understanding," she murmured against my cheek as she kissed me goodbye.

Well fuck. Now that I've opened myself to her, I totally spaced out while she was doing her part. _Great_. How am I supposed to figure out what she's thinking if I wasn't even paying attention when she just said it to my face. Trying to get Rose or Alice to tell me is going to be hell. And Rose would never tell Emmett good news about me and another girl, the wound is most likely too fresh. I guess Jasper is my best bet. Rose _and_ Alice would tell him anything. This will just take some time…

* * *

**BPOV**

"Look, girls, I gave him the speech and he took it rather well. I mean, there were no protests and no looks of horror, so I think it went well. I just want to wait it out and see how he fares." How many times did I have to tell them? It was just one night and he was really sweet about Rose's barging in and explained where he stood. I mean, he could have been lying to me just to continue this- whatever it is- but the hopeful gleam in his eyes hinted that he might actually want more. Hence my decision to give him the speech.

"And he completely understands the no touch rule?" Rose asked again, for most likely the fifth time in the last minute. I swear, she was in complete shock at Edward's accepting attitude. I still could not believe that he would prefer a relatively chaste relationship with _me_ of all people over a hot and steamy, sexy affair with Rosalie Hale, the most gorgeous woman on campus. I mean, she practically has a trophy in her new room that Alice helped her establish in our house that says she was voted hottest girl in her high school.

"For Pete's sake, Rosie! She already answered your question fifty times. I'm glad he's turned around, he's hot as fuck and Bella would surely benefit from his many _handy_ talents. Especially since she was sworn off men for the past couple months. That definitely takes a toll on one's libido…" As Alice continued, Ange and I just tuned her out. Once she starts rambling, there's not much to listen to.

"Christ Alice!" Angela cut in, "She was just being rhetorical. She's still got that glazed look on her face."

"Still, it's true about your libido Bells. It's not good to go so long without sex. Usually, if it's been like 36 hours without _something_ from Jasper, I get a little shopping-crazed. So Jasper makes sure to keep me happy."

"Alice, aren't you _always_ shopping-crazed?" I joked. Which ended with a pillow in my face. "Watch it, Bunny, you might hit my spoon!" It ends up anything guy-related requires pajamas, ice cream, and a sappy chick flick in the background, no matter the crisis, happy or sad.

"I'm just trying to look out for your best interests," Alice muttered.

"I _still_ cannot believe he would go along with the no touch rule."

"Rose, just _shut up_!" Ange cried. "If you say that one more time, I might strangle you with my bathrobe tie."

"Ooh, I like them kinky," Rose replied. Ange blushed. "Don't act like you don't like it, Angie."

"Rose, you're incorrigible."

"Please, Alice, like you and I haven't had our moments of contemplating the perks of girl love."

"Shh, I thought you agreed we were going to bury that in the little compartment of memories called 'Drunk Nights with Alice!'" Rose smirked.

"Things I _don't_ need to know about my friends!" I shouted, covering my ears. I could feel my tell-tale blush spreading across my cheeks and down my neck.

"Bella," Ange crooned, "you missed last night. It was intense. They wouldn't let me go home with Ben and made me drink a whole bottle of vodka by myself. I mean, not straight, but I was definitely not sober by the end of the night. But anyways, we ended up playing Never Have I Ever- Adult Version, and the things these two have done is going to give me nightmares for the next couple of months."

"Great idea, Angie! Let's play a game I just thought of!"

"God, Alice," Ange wrinkled her nose, "since when am I 'Angie'?"

"Since now. We're going to play my game: Kinkiest Fantasies."

"Ali, this sounds like a bad porno," Rose quipped.

"You would know," I added.

"Shut it, _Isabellie_. We're playing." When Alice gets like that, you know that's the final decision and there's no arguing.

"Okay, Mary Alice Brandon," the three of us grumbled. For some reason, she got off whenever someone addressed her with her full name when giving in to her crazy ideas. It just added to the freaky tone of the porno mood that Alice's newest game had just thrown us into.

"Good girls."

"Yes, Mistress," Rose simpered.

"Do be quiet, Rosalie Hale. Your sarcasm is unnecessary. Please leave it at the door."

"Fuck you, Alice. I'm just having fun."

"L for language, Rosie."

Rose flipped her off. "_Don't_ call me Rosie. It reminds me of Rosie O'Donnell and that's not a pleasant thought when in a sentence that refers to me. I mean, come on, that's just a complete turn off."

"Rose, you realize this isn't really a porno, so we don't really need to be turned on, right?" Angie teased. _Fuck_, since when am I calling her 'Angie'? These two freaks are really rubbing off on me.

"Can we just _start _already?" I whined.

"At least we have one _eager_ player!" Alice chimed.

"No, I just want to get this over as quickly as possible," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Alice."

"Better not have been," she menaced.

"The game?" Angie reminded.

"Right, right, so let's just go around and name the kinkiest fantasies of _any_ man we've ever had. It'll be fun! And maybe we'll learn some interesting moves. And if you don't really fantasize, like little Angie over here, we can just use past experiences because those are just as good."

Looking around, Alice's eyes lighted upon me. "Bella can go first!" Shit.

"Pass?"

"No, Bells, you're the one that was so _eager_ to start," Rose taunted.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Then, how about last night. With Edward. Against his bookshelf, with books falling all around us from the power of his thrusts." I smirked. Admittedly, that was hot and just the mention of the experience made me wet and rather turned on. Fuck Alice and her stupid games getting me all hot and bothered by just talking about sex with Edward.

"_Please_, child. That's nothing," Rose laughed. "Once, he and I were on the train coming home from a club that had just recently opened and we were in one of those corner seats. I got cold, so I climbed into his lap, lifting the back of my skirt so that it would crinkle from sitting on it. He must have gotten a view of my thong-clad ass, because he was _hard_ when I sat down. Just to tease him, I started grinding on his lap to the beat of the song that was playing on my iPod. When he groaned, I knew I had him. So I slid down his lap so I was on his thighs, with my back still facing him, and leaned back on my hands, which I conveniently placed around his crotch. I glanced back and his eyes were closed, his breathing labored. Looking around, I noticed our car only had some old lady sleeping, a business guy reading the newspaper, a couple whispering to each other, and a few others. None of them paying the least attention to Edward and I. So I quickly unbuttoned his pants and slid him out of his boxers. His eyes bulged from shock and gave me an incredulous look while frantically looking to see if anyone noticed that his junk was out for the whole world to see. But as I expected, no one cared. Then I slipped back up his thighs and ran my thong-covered pussy across his head. He bit his lip to keep from groaning and it was so hot. He reached his hand under my skirt and pushed aside my thong, using his other hand on my hip to guide me onto him. As I sank down, I swear, we moaned in unison. I was fucking wet for him and he was so hard. But we couldn't make any noise, lest we attract the attention of our fellow passengers, so he covered my mouth with one hand. To make this harder for him, I licked and nibbled his palm, causing his arm to shake from want. His other hand was busy between my legs, feeling himself move in and out of me and rubbing my clit in a delicious way. It didn't take long and when I came, I bit his hand to refrain from screaming out loud."

As Rose's tale came to a finish, the rest of us shifted from discomfort. Shit, I was getting riled up again. And not just in one way. Although she only mentioned Edward twice, it still made me jealous that she spent so much time with him. And the fact that they were so compatible and so easy-going with each other. It pissed me off. I wanted him all to myself and I knew that he had been with many other girls in the past, but it still bothered me that he was so close to one of my recently closest friends. Why was my love life so fucked up? First James and now this complication with Edward…

"I guess it's my turn," Angie said softly. Rose cackled, while Alice sat forward with bated breath. Personally, I thought that if there was anything Angie thought was kinky, it wouldn't be kinky enough for Alice or Rose's tastes.

"Well," she began, "it happened during finals week last semester. I was in the library, studying for my psych final when something dropped onto my book. I looked at it and it was an index card that read: _Hey gorgeous. Come find me in the copy room_. Obviously, I'm not exactly a hot commodity, but who on earth would want to spend illicit moments with _me_ in the copy room? Even if it was a joke, I had to find out. When I went to the copy room, the room was dark and the door wide open. The second I stepped into the room, the door shut behind me and locked. It was _Ben_! He was the cutest guy in my psych course and I always caught myself gazing at him across the room. He flipped the sign in the window of the door to 'Out of Order.' It wasn't until he started walking towards me and backed me against one of the copy machines that I realized that I was actually in that room with Ben for an illicit meeting and it was _not_ a joke. Easily lifting me up, he sat me on the glass of the machine, and unbuttoned my pants. After he slid them and my panties off, I was bare for him. He bent my knees so that my feet rested on the edge of the machine, covering the buttons. Pushing my knees apart, I was spread for him, my body dripping, aching for him. Tentatively, he wiped his forefinger against my lower lips, sending a shiver of pleasure through my body. To prevent myself from falling over or jumping him, I gripped the sides of the copy machine until my knuckles turned white. Sensing my nerves, he leaned forward and kissed me, his tongue smoothly lingering in the far corners of my mouth. As he pried my lips open, his fingers experimented with my folds and quickly dove in. I moaned into his mouth from the pressure. He was soon adding a second and third finger, using his thumb to rub my clit, and as I came, he leaned down and lapped up my cum. Before I knew what was happening, he had pulled off his jeans and boxers and rolled on a condom. Pulling me slightly closer to the edge of the glass of the copy machine, he pushed into me, groaning from the contact. As he rocked against me, I lifted my hips off the glass, holding myself up on my hands and feet, unintentionally pushing some of the buttons on the machine, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the amazing feeling of his cock sliding in and out of me, guiding me to the blissful state of orgasm. And it was good.

"The funny thing," Angie laughed, "was that after we had cleaned up and gotten dressed, we walked back to my pile of psych books I had been studying with and he helped me study. But half an hour later, we heard screams coming from the copy room. Evidently, my feet pressing against the buttons caused the machine to photocopy my ass and my vag as Ben had been fucking me on the machine."

I almost fell out of my seat. Alice and Rose were on the ground laughing, but I was still in shock that mousy Angela Weber had out-kinky-ed me. In a photocopy room? Really? What is that? Staples porn? God damn, now I'm really going to need Edward's sex expertise to get kinkier with my sex, because I seem to be extremely lacking…

"It's always the quiet ones," Rose intoned.

"My turn!" Alice beamed.

"Dear god, no!" Rose yelled.

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"I second that," Angie added.

"I would rather not hear about my brother's sexcapades with you, shrimpy," Rose sniffed.

"_Shrimpy_? Why you little-"

"Alice!" I interrupted. "I would, um, love to hear about you and, uh, Jasper," I said, not so convincingly. But she took the bait regardless.

"No interruptions, Rosie, or I'll dress you hideously for your date with Emmett next week."

"Hmph!"

After hearing about Alice's _many_ sexual encounters with Jasper, I think I was ready to vomit from the painful positions she was describing. Angie left to spend her night with Ben and Rose had reverted to covering her ears and switching between yelling: "I'm melting! I'm melting!" and "For the love of god, my ears!" It was only after Alice regaled us as to how she managed to have sex with Jasper in the backseat of a car whilst Rose and the Hale father were in the front seat of the car, did Rose actually storm out of the house; no doubt to go fuck Emmett. I have to say, no matter how much any of us complained about the others' stories, this game left us all hot and bothered, and lacking considerably in means of relief.

_Fuck it,_ I thought, _I need to find Edward_.


End file.
